Freundschaftsspiel
by stellamira
Summary: Kapitel 8, in welchem Alicia morgens durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wandert und George versucht, Rat von seinem Bruder zu bekommen.
1. Wo ist George

A/N: Hach, ich hab schon so lange nichts deutsches mehr gepostet, das muß ich doch glatt mal ändern. Tja, das hier ist es, mein Baby, das große. Eigentlich vertrete ich ja die Politik 'Erst beenden, dann veröffentlichen', aber nachdem mir das eine mindestens dreimonatige Arbeitspause (zumindest daran) beschert hat, dreh ich den Spieß halt einmal um. Außerdem bin ich im Moment recht zuversichtlich, sowohl a) in naher Zukunft fertig zu werden, als auch b) keine großen Änderungen mehr in den ersten Kapiteln vorzunehmen.

Spoilerwarnungen zuhauf für Buch 4 (das Ihr ja aber alle, brav wie Ihr seid, schon gelesen habt).

~*~*~*~

Freundschaftsspiel

Kapitel 1: Wo ist George

"Wo ist George?" Fred sah Lee fragend an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ich dachte, er wäre bei Dir. Zumindest war er das, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Als ihr Ludo Bagman hinterhergelaufen seid."

"Ich hab ihn danach verloren. Nachdem Bagman nicht mit uns sprechen wollte, mußte ich mich wieder um Angelina kümmern. Was?!" Seine Augen verengten sich und er warf Lee einen bösen Blick zu. Der kicherte in sich hinein, setzte aber ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. "Sie war schließlich mit mir da, ich konnte sie doch nicht so einfach stehenlassen."

"Nein, natürlich nicht." versicherte Lee ernst. 

"Keine Ahnung, wo er dann hingegangen ist." Nervös ging Fred auf und ab. "Der Ball ist seit einer Stunde vorbei. Selbst wenn er sich verlaufen hätte - was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist - müßte er mittlerweile hier sein." Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. George und er waren bestimmt nicht unter den letzten, wenn es um das Brechen von Regeln ging, aber es sah George nicht ähnlich, sich nachts noch so lange alleine herumzutreiben. 

"Er wird schon nicht verlorengegangen sein, Fred, reg Dich ab." versuchte Lee ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Quatsch! Mir ist auch klar, daß er irgendwo sein muß, aber wo? Er kriegt Ärger, wenn er so lange in der Schule herumschleicht." Fred lief ein paar weitere Achter in den Fußboden. Schließlich blieb er entschlossen stehen. "Ich geh ihn suchen. Kommst Du mit?" 

Lee sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. "Ich würde ja..." sagte er langsam. "Aber ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an letzten Donnerstag..." Filch hatte sie alle drei im Badezimmer der Schulsprecher erwischt und McGonagall ließ sie zur Strafe sämtliche Badezimmer des Schlosses putzen. 

Fred seufzte. "Vermutlich hast du Recht. Es bringt nichts, wenn wir beide erwischt werden. Ich gehe alleine." Energisch stürmte er aus der Tür. 

~*~*~*~ 

Gepolter auf der Treppe hinter ihnen zeigte, daß sie offenbar nicht die einzigen waren, die noch wach waren. Angelina und Alicia saßen auf der Couch und waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, verstummten jedoch, als sie die Schritte hörten. 

Angelina drehte sich um. "Fred? Was machst Du?" 

"George ist noch nicht da." 

"Aber der Ball ist doch schon seit einer Stunde..." warf Alicia ein. 

"Eben." unterbrach Fred sie. "Deswegen gehe ich ihn suchen. Ich hab ihn irgendwann verloren, als..." Er wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. "Als ich wieder mit Dir getanzt habe, Angelina." 

"Sollen wir Dir helfen?" fragte Alicia schnell. 

"Nein, ich will nicht, daß wir alle in Schwierigkeiten kommen. Geht lieber ins Bett, es ist schon ziemlich spät." Geistesabwesend durchquerte er den Raum und kletterte hinaus. 

"Hmpf." machte Angelina. "Wenn er meint." 

"Sag mal, Alicia." fragte sie dann langsam, als sie sicher war, daß Fred sie nicht mehr hören konnte. "Warum bist Du nicht mit George auf den Ball?" 

Alicia errötete. "Wie kommst Du darauf, daß ich mit George hätte gehen wollen?" 

"Och, nur so." Angelina grinste. 

"Mit einem Weasley-Zwilling auszugehen ist keine gute Idee. Und außerdem hat mich Peter Jeffreys eben zuerst gefragt." entgegnete Alicia schnippisch und ließ sich nicht vom sofortigen Protest stören. Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, sie wußte es. Und sie fürchtete, daß Angelina das auch wußte. 

"Egal. Ich denke, Fred hat recht, wir sollten ins Bett gehen." Angelina gähnte demonstrativ und erhob sich langsam von der Couch. Als sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal emporstiegen, fiel Alicia plötzlich etwas ein. Sie blieb stehen und packte den Arm ihrer Freundin. 

"George! Er muß noch in der Großen Halle sein!" 

"Wie kommst Du da drauf?" Angelina runzelte die Stirn. 

"Ich hab ihn gesehen, als ich gegangen bin. Er saß in einer Ecke und sah ziemlich fertig aus. Aber Peter hat mich schon durch die Tür gezerrt." 

"Aha." sagte Angelina. 

"Ja." wiederholte Alicia. 

"Jemand sollte es Fred sagen. Oder George in der Halle suchen." 

"Oder beides." 

Angelina seufzte. "Also gut, ich geh und suche Fred, und Du gehst und suchst George." 

Insgeheim hatte Alicia sich diese Reaktion erhofft. 

"Meinst Du, Du findest ihn?" 

"Ähm." Angelinas Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. "Fred hat mir vorhin einen Platz gezeigt, wo er und George immer hingehen, wenn sie ungestört sein wollen. Meistens um irgendwelche neuen Scherzartikel auszuprobieren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß Fred zuerst dorthin gegangen ist." 

"Gut. Aber sei vorsichtig, daß Dich niemand erwischt." 

"Gleichfalls." 

Sie kletterten aus dem Portraitloch und versuchten, die immer noch beschwipste Fette Dame zu beruhigen, die sich beschwerte, es wäre "ein reinrauss, Zzzusstände w...wie in der Eulerei." 

~*~*~*~ 

"George?" Alicias Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern, sie traute sich nicht, lauter zu sprechen. Leise und vorsichtig schloß sie die Türen der Großen Halle hinter sich. "George?" fragte sie dann noch einmal etwas lauter. 

Rechts hinter einem der Tische erklang ein schwaches Stöhnen, das sie erschrecken ließ, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und ging darauf zu. 

Hinter einem Haufen umgefallener Stühle fand sie George, der zusammengesunken an der Wand lehnte, eine Flasche in der Hand. 

"Lischiaaaa!" begrüßte er sie freudig. "Schschön, dasss Du mich bessuchen kommss. Hm?" Er hielt ihr auffordernd die Flasche hin. Sanft nahm Alicia sie ihm aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Tisch. 

"Nein, George, ich glaube nicht. Wo hast Du das her? Vom Lehrertisch?" 

"Yyep!" George kicherte. 

"Oh Mann, ich weiß nicht, wieso Du Dich so betrinken mußtest, aber der Spaß ist jetzt vorbei. Komm, ich bring Dich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum." 

Sie hielt im eine Hand hin, und er ergriff sie. Aber anstatt sich von ihr aufhelfen zu lassen, zog er sie ruckartig zu sich herunter. 

"George!" schrie Alicia, als sie von der plötzlichen Kraft von den Füßen gerissen wurde und halb auf George, halb auf dem Boden landete. 

Sie merkte, daß es wohl noch etwas dauerte, bis George bereit war, aufzustehen und sich von ihr zum Gryffindor-Turm führen zu lassen. Also lehnte sie sich neben ihm an die Wand, streckte die Beine von sich und begann, leicht an ihrem linken Ellenbogen herumzudrücken, der unter dem Sturz gelitten hatte. 

Nach einer Weile riskierte sie einen Seitenblick auf George, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und leise vor sich hinmurmelte. 

"George, wir..." begann sie, wurde jedoch von ihm unterbrochen. 

"Pscht." 

Ein paar weitere Minuten Stille verstrichen. 

George blickte zur Decke. "Die Sch...schterne, Lischia", sagte er verträumt. "Guck Dir die Sschterne an." 

"Wir müssen gehen, George! Wenn uns jemand hier erwischt..." drängte Alicia und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. 

"Nein, bleib!" er packte ihre Hand und zog sie wieder nach unten. 

Seufzend ließ sich Alicia an der Wand heruntergleiten. 

In Ermangelung einer besseren Beschäftigung sah sie ebenfalls an die Decke. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Nicht, daß sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Sterne gesehen hätte. Aber heute kam ihr alles irgendwie viel... friedlicher vor als sonst. Gelöster und ruhiger. Im Grunde hatte sie sich die Sterne noch nie in Ruhe angesehen. Das war etwas anderes als im Astronomieunterricht, als der Blick durch ein Fernrohr. Das war die pure Schönheit der Natur. Links huschte eine Sternschnuppe vorbei, und Alicia schloß unwillkürlich die Augen. 

George hickste leise neben ihr und sie mußte grinsen. Er verstand es, einen friedvollen Moment zu durchbrechen. Sie bemerkte, daß er noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nicht loslassen. Seine Hand war warm und weich und hielt die ihre sanft fest. 

"George?" begann sie. 

"Hm?" 

"Warum hast Du das getan? Wieso bist Du noch hiergeblieben und hast das Zeug-" mit ihrer freien Hand deutete sie auf die Flasche auf dem Tisch "- in dich hineingeschüttet?" 

"Hm." George zuckte mit den Schultern. "M...mir war danach." 

"Bitte?! Dir war danach?! Bist Du übergeschnappt?" 

"Mein Gott, m...mach keine grossse Ssache drauss." 

"Es ist aber eine große Sache, wenn Du Dich grundlos betrinkst!" 

"Bisst Du meine M...mutter?" George funkelte sie zornig an. 

"Nein, zum Glück nicht!" 

"Sch...schön." schnappte er und zog seine Hand weg. 

"Schön." Jetzt da seine Hand nicht mehr da war, vermißte sie plötzlich die Berührung, gestattete sich aber nicht, das gegenüber sich selbst zuzugeben. Eine Weile starrten beide nur verärgert vor sich hin. 

Schließlich ließ sie ein Geräusch aufschrecken. Ein Teil der großen Flügeltür bewegte sich und sie duckten sich instinktiv hinter die Stühle. 

"Alicia?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme leise und "George?" eine männliche. 

"Hier," flüsterte Alicia und stand auf. "George ist auch hier." 

Fred und Angelina kletterten vorsichtig über die Stühle zu ihnen. 

"Freddie! Lina!" rief George begeistert. 

"Sch!" flüsterte Fred. "Wir sind draußen schon mal fast Filch begegnet, ich will nicht, daß er uns doch noch erwischt." 

"Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Angelina mit einem Seitenblick auf George, der angefangen hatte, unkontrolliert zu kichern. 

"Er ist betrunken." entgegnete Alicia. "Ich habe versucht ihn zurückzubringen, aber er war stur und wollte unbedingt hierbleiben." 

"Irgendwie werden wir ihn schon hier raus kriegen." Fred wurde ungeduldig. Er trat auf seinen Bruder zu, legte dessen linken Arm über seine Schultern und zerrte ihn hoch. "Hilft mir vielleicht mal jemand?" 

Angelina nahm den anderen Arm und gemeinsam schleiften sie George zur Tür, der bereitwillig versuchte, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und noch mehr kicherte. 

"George, Ruhe!" kommandierte Fred, als sie im Begriff waren, aus der Halle zu treten, und George gehorchte. 

Alicia ging voraus und achtete darauf, daß sie niemandem begegneten. Wie durch ein Wunder passierte das auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Getränke vom Lehrertisch ihr übriges dazu beigetragen, daß heute nacht die meisten von ihnen friedlich in ihren Betten lagen. Trotzdem atmeten alle hörbar auf, als sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum standen. 

Fred ließ George auf die Couch sinken. "Danke, daß ihr mir geholfen habt. Die Treppe hoch werde ich ihn alleine kriegen. Gute Nacht." Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab Angelina einen Kuß auf die Wange.

"Gute Nacht," sagte Angelina verträumt.

"Nacht," sagte Alicia.

"Nacht Lischia! Nacht Lina! Sschlaft sschön!" rief George.

"Ist gut George, komm." Fred zog ihn in Richtung Treppe.

Auch die zwei Mädchen gingen auf ihre Treppe zu.

"Was habt ihr so lange in der Halle gemacht?" fragte Angelina.

"Also das könnte ich Dich ja wohl genauso fragen!" protestierte Alicia.

Angelina wurde rot. "Laß uns das morgen klären." Sie gähnte.

Ihr Gähnen steckte Alicia an. "Bin ich auch für."

Sie kletterten die letzen Stufen hinauf und liefen in Richtung Schlafraum, zu müde, um noch an irgendetwas anderes zu denken.


	2. Erwachen

A/N: So, das heiß ersehnte zweite Kapitel. Wenn es in dem Tempo weitergeht, ist die Geschichte in einem Jahr fertig. Spaß beiseite.

Vielen Dank für Euer nettes Feedback, freut mich natürlich immer sehr, wenn es noch jemandem außer mir (und meiner Freundin - Gruß in diese Richtung) gefällt.

~*~*~*~

Kapitel 2: Erwachen

"Guten Morgen!" Mit einer geradezu widerlichen Fröhlichkeit und einem Grinsen vom einen Ohr zum anderen riß Fred die Vorhänge am Bett seines Zwillingsbruders zur Seite, der mitsamt seinen Kleidern vom Vorabend zwischen den zerwühlten Decken lag.

"Laß mich schlafen!" murmelte George unverständlich. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

"Du mußt aufstehen." Fred versuchte ihm die Bettdecke wegzuziehen, doch George hielt sie eisern fest. Noch nie hatte er größere Lust verspürt, seinen Bruder zu schlagen, doch ihm war schlecht und er fürchtete, daß jede hektische Bewegung ihm den Rest geben würde.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Frühstückszeit!" Auch Lee klang, als wäre er extrem gut gelaunt.

Beim Gedanken an Essen wurde George noch mehr übel.

"Geht ohne mich." Er drehte sich um, stöhnte und grub sich noch tiefer ein. Nicht nur sein Magen schien Probleme zu haben, er hatte auch noch Kopfschmerzen und ihm wurde langsam schwindelig. "Kann sowieso nichts essen. Mein Kopf tut weh." Das hing zwar keine Begründung für die Appetitlosigkeit, hing aber durchaus zusammen.

"Wie Du meinst. Komm, Lee." Die beiden verschwanden.

George fühlte sich schlecht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich schon je in seinem Leben so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Er zog das Kissen über seinen Kopf und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt müde, aber wenn es nur half, daß sich nicht mehr alles in ihm drehte.

Eine Weile wälzte er sich noch unruhig hin und her, bis er schließlich wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

~*~*~*~

Alicia erwachte, als es langsam hell wurde. Gähnend streckte sie sich und wunderte sich, wieso sie so steif war. Dann kam ihr die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht und die unbequeme Wand in den Sinn.

"Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" begrüßte sie Katie, die ebenfalls gerade aufgestanden war.

"Mmh." murmelte Alicia. Sie hätte noch etwas Ruhe vertragen können, aber die Aussicht auf Frühstück war verlockend.

"Was habt Ihr eigentlich heute nacht gemacht? Ihr seid ziemlich spät hochgekommen." fragte Katie.

"Lange Geschichte." Während sie sich anzog, erzählte sie, was passiert war.

Katie kicherte. "Armer George."

"Wieso armer George? Er wird schon wissen, was er tut. Wenn er sich unbedingt betrinken muß, bitte. Nicht daß ich das gutheißen würde, aber es scheint ja wohl seine Sache zu sein. Er wollte mir den Grund jedenfalls nicht sagen."

"Da kann man auch ganz gut von selbst draufkommen, wenn man nicht blind ist." Katie lächelte verschwörerisch.

"Katie, was weißt Du, was ich nicht weiß?"

"Nichts nichts."

"Katrina Johanna Bell, _was weißt Du_?" Alicia ging drohend einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu, deren Lächeln noch breiter wurde.

"Wie sie schon sagte, nichts, worauf man nicht selbst kommen könnte." Auch Angelina war mittlerweile wach geworden. Sie hatte die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zur Seite gezogen, stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und lächelte ebenfalls wissend.

"Übrigens, die Frage von gestern steht noch, Licia. Was habt Ihr zwei so lange in der Halle gemacht?" Sie sah Alicia neugierig an.

"Nichts. Wir sind einfach nur rumgesessen."

"Einfach nur rumgesessen," wiederholte Katie.

"Ja, einfach nur rumgesessen." echote Alicia ärgerlich. "Ich wollte George wieder zurückbringen, aber er wollte nicht. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ihn gegen seinen Willen mitzerren?"

Verdammt, warum wurde sie schon wieder rot? Es stimmte doch, sie hatten nichts getan, sie waren, nun ja, einfach nur rumgesessen.

Bis auf das kleine Detail, daß sie sich eine Zeitlang, eine _schöne Zeit lang, an den Händen gehalten hatten._

~*~*~*~

Die Große Halle war in der Nacht aufgeräumt worden, die üblichen langen Tische hatten die vielen runden wieder ersetzt und ein Teil der weihnachtlichen Dekoration vom Vorabend war verschwunden. Der Gryffindor-Tisch war nur halb besetzt. Von den ersten bis dritten Klassen waren nur wenige über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben, und ein paar der älteren Schüler hatten es wohl ebenfalls vorgezogen, heute das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen.

Ein schläfriger Harry saß zwischen Ron und Hermine, die wie immer einen kleinen Stapel Bücher vor sich aufgebaut hatte, der jedoch jetzt in den Ferien etwas kleiner war als sonst. Ginny sah aus als würde ihr Kopf gleich in ihre Müslischüssel fallen, Alicia zweifelte, daß sie nach dem Ball sofort ins Bett gegangen war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie und ihre Freundinnen in ihrem Schlafsaal noch die halbe Nacht die Ereignisse diskutiert.

Lavender und Parvati taten das noch immer, sie zogen ihre übliche Kicher-Show ab.

"Wo ist denn George?" stichelte Angelina, als sie sich neben Fred setzte.

"Hatte keinen Hunger." erwiderte der mit vollem Mund. "Kein Wunder in seinem Zustand."

Sofort schaltete sich Ron ein. "Zustand? Ist er krank?"

"So ungefähr."

"Er hat einen Kater."

"Lee!" Fred boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. "Willst Du vielleicht, daß es gleich die ganze Schule weiß?!"

Lee hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, trotzdem hatte es der halbe Tisch mitbekommen. Ginny war mit einem Schlag hellwach und setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf. Lavender kicherte noch lauter, Ron begann zu grinsen, und Hermine war schlicht geschockt.

"Aber...Aber, Schüler dürfen keinen Alkohol trinken! Außerdem ist er noch minderjährig!"

"Hermine, es ist ja nicht so, daß er sich jeden Tag betrinkt." warf Ron ein.

"Das eine Mal ist schlimm genug."

Ron beließ es ausnahmsweise dabei und erwiderte nichts.

"Laßt George doch in Ruhe." piepste Ginny, doch keiner hörte auf sie und alle redeten weiterhin wild durcheinander.

"Licia, was ist los mit Dir?" Katie stupste sie sanft an, und Alicia sah von ihrem Toast auf. Die Diskussion um George und seinen Absacker nervte sie. Davon abgesehen grübelte sie die ganze Zeit darüber nach, was der Grund für sein Tun gewesen war. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er war schließlich ihr Freund.

Es war normal, wenn sie sich Sorgen machte, richtig?

Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen was los war. Oder bei näherer Betrachtung lieber doch nicht. Schließlich hatte er ihr gestern schon nichts verraten wollen.

"Fred, daß Du mir nicht auch mit sowas anfängst." Angelina drohte ihm lächelnd mit dem Zeigefinger.

"Angel, ich tu doch nichts, was Dir nicht gefallen würde." entgegnete Fred mit einem leichten Funkeln in den Augen. Er legte seine Hand auf Angelinas.

Aus irgendeinen Grund gab Alicia diese Geste den Rest.

"Oh bitte, hört endlich auf! Ihr wißt doch absolut gar nichts!" schnappte sie plötzlich laut, stand auf und ließ die anderen sprachlos zurück.

~*~*~*~

Um die Mittagszeit wachte George zum zweiten Mal auf. Vorsichtig wälzte er sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. So weit, so gut, er fühlte sich schon merklich besser. Zwar hatte er immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, doch ihm war nicht mehr ganz so schlecht und die Welt um ihn herum hatte aufgehört sich zu drehen. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst. Nach einem letzten Seufzer stand er vorsichtig auf, um festzustellen, daß er sich besser doch noch etwas am Bettpfosten festhalten sollte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht. Was hatte er da nur getan!

Er war mit Erica Carpenter zum Ball gegangen, einer Ersatz-Jägerin der Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Mannschaft. Eine Weile ging das gut, sie tanzten miteinander, sie amüsierten sich. Aber dann kam Alicia, gemeinsam mit diesem Hufflepuff, Peter Jeffreys. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus in ihrem nachtblauen Festumhang, über den ihre langen schwarzen Haare in sanften Wellen fielen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr als mit Peter zu tauschen. Sicher, Erica war nett, und ebenfalls sehr hübsch, doch im Vergleich mit Alicia schien sie im Hintergrund zu verblassen.

Er zwang sich, sich abzuwenden und verließ Erica kurz, um Getränke zu holen und den Kopf freizubekommen.

Als er zurückkam, hatte Erica sich von einem der Beauxbatons-Schüler in ein Gespräch verwickeln lassen, und George kam sich bald wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor. Er war nur zu erleichtert, als Fred ihn von dort wegzog, um mit Ludo Bagman zu sprechen. Doch der schüttelte sie wie immer gleich wieder ab, und Fred ging zurück zu Angelina.

Eine Weile setzte er sich zu Percy, der (ebenfalls wie immer) ihn mit Erzählungen und Schwärmereien von Mr. Crouch nervte. Bald jedoch fand dieser seine Freundin Penelope wieder, rauschte mit ihr in Richtung Tanzfläche und ließ George alleine zurück.

Alleine. So kam er sich vor. So war er sich schon den ganzen Abend vorgekommen.

Am liebsten wäre er gegangen, aber aus irgendeinem Grunde blieb er da und betrieb weiter Selbstzerstörung. Er beobachtete Alicia und Peter, Penelope und Percy, Angelina und Fred. Die ganze Welt schien nur noch aus glücklichen Pärchen zu bestehen.

Wie er an die Flasche vom Lehrertisch gekommen war, wußte er nicht mehr so genau. Der Ball neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, und er hatte sie plötzlich in der Hand. Auch die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse danach war verschwommen. Irgendwie schaffte er es, daß keiner merkte, daß er noch in der Halle war. Eine Zeitlang lehnte er einfach nur an der Wand, trank weiter und sah sich die Sterne an.

Vielleicht war er auch zwischendurch einmal eingeschlafen, wahrscheinlich sogar. Fred hatte irgendetwas von "einer Stunde weg" gesagt, als er ihn ins Bett brachte.

Alicia.

Alicia hatte ihn gefunden. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, daß sie ihn in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte.

Und trotzdem war es so wunderschön, mit ihr dort zu sitzen. Auch wenn er nicht viel davon behalten hatte, er erinnerte sich, wie er ihre Hand genommen hatte, als sie aufstehen wollte. Wie er diese Hand nicht losgelassen hatte. Wie ihre Schulter die seine leicht berührt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwie warm und angenehm.

Dennoch, er wußte nicht genau, wie er diese Empfindung einstufen sollte. War es einfach nur das gute Gefühl gewesen, daß jemand bei ihm und für ihn da war? Oder war es mehr?

Und dann, oh Gott, er hatte Alicia praktisch angeschrieen. Sie wollte ihm nur helfen, und er war sauer geworden. Er nahm sich vor, sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Ron kam herein.

"Ich wollte nachsehen, ob Du wach bist. Es gibt Mittagessen, ich dachte, du hast vielleicht mittlerweile wieder Hunger. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn Du etwas ißt."

George seufzte. "Vermutlich hast Du recht. Ich sollte was essen. Zumindest was trinken, ich hab das Gefühl, ich verdurste."

~*~*~*~

George folgte Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Mittagessen hatte schon begonnen, also waren alle Schüler bereits in der Großen Halle.

"Ron?" fragte George, sobald sie aus dem Portraitloch geklettert waren.

"Ja?"

"Fred hat Dich zu mir geschickt?" Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

"Nein.... Ja.... Jein. Er hat mir erzählt was passiert ist, ja."

"Kannst Du mir einen Gefallen tun? Erzähl es nicht weiter."

Ron sah ihn zögernd an. "Ich fürchte... ich fürchte, die meisten wissen es schon."

George schloß die Augen. "Na super. Von wem? Fred? Angelina?" Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, weshalb er Alicia sofort ausgeschlossen hatte.

Ron wich ihm aus. "Naja, beim Frühstück..." Er druckste herum. "Eins führte zum anderen...

"Ron, sag mir einfach nur, daß es noch nicht die ganze Schule weiß."

"Nein."

Als sie die Große Halle betraten und sich dem Gryffindor-Tisch näherten, schwenkten einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Die Blicke blieben auch noch an George haften, als er sich neben Lee setzte und seinen Teller zu füllen begann.

"Wenn ihr einem Weasley-Zwilling beim essen zusehen wollt, warum schaut Ihr nicht einfach Fred an?" fragte er entnervt. Das wirkte, alles wandte sich wieder dem eigenen Essen zu. "Gibst Du mir bitte das Wasser, Ron?"

Mit Erleichterung stellte George fest, daß Alicia nicht da war. Er wollte sich zwar immer noch bei ihr entschuldigen, aber es war ihm wohler, wenn er es nicht vor den neugierigen Blicken des halben Hauses tun mußte. Er beschloß Angelina oder Katie nachher zu fragen, wo sie war.

Er hatte nicht besonders viel Hunger, stocherte jedoch tapfer in seinem Gemüse herum, schon um etwas im Magen zu haben.

Nach ein paar Minuten fingen die Blicke wieder an. Besonders Ginny sah George hin und wieder mit einem so besorgten Gesicht an, daß er schließlich die Gabel hinwarf.

"Ich bin nicht krank! Also hört auf damit!"

"Aber wir machen uns Sorgen um Dich." Ginnys Stimme klang mitfühlend, doch er achtete nicht darauf. "Keiner weiß genau, was mit Dir los ist. Und dann Alicias Verhalten heute morgen..."

George horchte auf und starrte seine Schwester so durchdringend an, daß sie etwas in sich zusammensank.

"Was ist mit Alicias Verhalten heute morgen?"

"Naja, sie war... etwas seltsam. Hat nicht mal Guten Morgen gesagt und war die ganze Zeit so schweigsam. Dann ist sie plötzlich aufgestanden und weggerannt."

"Wo ist sie jetzt?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wo ist sie?" er wandte sich an die neben ihm sitzende Katie, die ihn mißtrauisch ansah. Er merkte, daß er ziemlich schroff gewesen war und fragte noch einmal etwas freundlicher. "Bitte Katie, ich würde ihr gerne etwas sagen. Ich glaube, ich war heute nacht nicht besonders nett zu ihr, und ich will es wiedergutmachen."

Katies Blick wurde weicher. "Ich würde Dir ja gerne helfen, George, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wo sie ist. Ich dachte, sie wäre in unserem Zimmer, aber da war sie nicht, als wir sie zum Essen holen wollten."

Während er darüber nachgrübelte, wo sie hingegangen sein könnte, streckte sich Harry, der neben Ginny saß, über den Tisch und berührte ihn leicht am Arm.

"Ich war vorhin kurz beim Quidditch-Feld - naja, man muß ja ein bißchen in Übung bleiben - da hab ich sie auf der Tribüne gesehen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie noch dort ist."

"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Danke, Harry."

George stand auf und verließ ebenso fluchtartig den Tisch wie am Morgen Alicia.

"Was um alles in der Welt ist heute eigentlich los..." murmelte Hermine.


	3. Quidditch

Kapitel 3: Quidditch

Alicia saß alleine auf einer der Tribünen und blickte trübsinnig auf das Quidditch-Feld unter sich.

Nach dem Frühstück war sie in die Bibliothek gerannt, der einzige Ort von dem sie sicher war, daß möglichst wenige Schüler heute dorthin kommen würden. Bis auf Hermine natürlich, aber selbst die tauchte nicht auf. Weil sie nicht nachdenken wollte, versuchte sie wenigstens etwas sinnvolles zu tun und ein paar der Aufgaben zu machen, die sie über die Ferien von den Lehrern bekommen hatten.

Doch schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, holte ihren Besen und kam hierher. Quidditch half ihr immer, wenn sie traurig oder wütend war. Weil heute letzteres zutraf, schnappte sie sich einen Klatscher und einen Schläger. Gut, daß Oliver ihr letztes Jahr bevor er ging den Schlüssel zu den Schränken mit den Bällen und Schlägern gegeben hatte.

Draußen ließ sie den Klatscher frei, schwang sich auf ihren Besen und versuchte, sich mit einer ständigen Kombination aus zuschlagen und ausweichen abzureagieren. Es war kalt, doch sie war innerlich aufgeheizt, und auch die Bewegung hielt sie warm.

Sie spielte so lange und so schlecht, bis der Klatscher sie schmerzhaft am Bein traf. Beinahe fiel sie vom Besen. Da beschloß sie, doch besser aufzuhören, bevor sie sich selbst umbrachte. Sie fing den Klatscher wieder ein, packte ihn zu den anderen Bällen und verstaute sie samt Schläger.

Jetzt saß sie auf der Tribüne und begann nun doch darüber nachzudenken, was eigentlich mit ihr los war. Alles fing mit diesem Weihnachtsball an, nein, eigentlich schon vorher. Als Fred Angelina fragte, ob sie mit ihm hingehen wolle - sofern man das so nennen konnte, wenn Fred durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum brüllte -, da hoffte sie plötzlich insgeheim, George würde sich seinem Bruder anschließen und ihr etwas ähnliches zurufen. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, und als am nächsten Tag Peter Jeffreys auf sie zukam, sagte sie ja.

Peter war nett, keine Frage. Er kümmerte sich den ganzen Abend ausgesprochen rührend um sie. Doch immer wenn sie George sah, fühlte sie einen kleinen Stich in sich. Er fiel ihr sofort auf, als sie hereinkam. Der schwarze Umhang paßte zu seinem feuerroten Haar und den glänzenden, strahlendblauen Augen. Er tanzte mit Erica Carpenter, einer Ravenclaw. Alicia konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, etwas eifersüchtig zu sein, sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, mit ihr tauschen zu können. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch als sie merkte, daß sie rot wurde, sah sie schnell zu Boden. Dann verwickelte sie Peter auch schon in ein Gespräch.

Als sie George wiedersah, stand er bei Erica und einem der Beauxbatons-Schüler, Gerard Lefour, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich, sogar fast unglücklich aus. Besonders, als Erica mit Gerard gegangen war, und er zuerst bei Percy, dann alleine am Tisch saß. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er überhaupt noch da war. Wenn ein Mädchen versuchte, ihn auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen, winkte er ab. Schließlich saß er nur noch da und starrte in die Gegend.

Irgendwann verlor sie ihn aus den Augen. Sie sah ihn nur am Ende des Balles noch einmal, als sie mit Peter aus der Tür ging. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, traute sich aber nicht. Er war wohl noch dageblieben und hatte auf seine eigene Art weitergefeiert.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was George dazu gebracht haben mochte, sich so hängenzulassen. George, der immer gut drauf war, der ständig Scherze machte, der sie manchmal schlicht zur Weißglut treiben konnte, wenn er und Fred es mal wieder übertrieben.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam, ihn in einem schwachen Moment gesehen zu haben. Diese ganze Suchaktion gestern war seltsam gewesen. Noch auf dem Weg fragte sie sich, warum sie das eigentlich tat. Irgendwann wäre Fred schon selbst auf die Idee gekommen, in der Großen Halle nach ihm zu suchen. Dennoch war sie fast glücklich, daß sie ihn zuerst gefunden hatte. Und auch die Tatsache, daß sie ihn partout nicht dazu bewegen konnte mitzukommen, machte sie nur halb so ärgerlich, wie sie eigentlich sein sollte.

Dort mit ihm zu sitzen war schön. Irgendwie gab er ihr das Gefühl, daß er etwas zum festklammern brauchte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem sie es wagte, zu fragen, was mit ihm los war. Sie konnte seine Reaktion nicht verstehen, sie versuchte doch nur, ihm zu helfen. Sie war froh, als Fred und Angelina endlich auftauchten.

Doch im Moment war sie ein wenig sauer auf die beiden. Sie fand, es ging niemanden etwas an, was George gemacht hatte, am wenigsten den gesamten Gryffindor-Tisch.

Und dieses übertriebene verliebte Getue, was die beiden zur Zeit abzogen, machte sie noch ganz krank.

Außerdem schien es da etwas zu geben, was Angelina und Katie wußte, sie aber nicht. Etwas, was mit Georges Verhalten zu tun hatte... Im Grunde nervte sie heute einfach alles, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es gab Mittagessen, doch Alicia hatte keinen Hunger. Und vor allem hatte sie keine Lust sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, wieso sie so schnell vom Frühstück verschwunden war. Da blieb sie lieber hier sitzen, trotz der Kälte, die sie langsam doch zu spüren begann.

"Alicia?" Eine Stimme unten auf dem Feld schreckte sie auf, instinktiv duckte sie sich hinter das Geländer. Sie wollte alleine sein.

"Alicia?" rief die Stimme noch einmal etwas näher, "ich weiß, daß Du da bist. Harry hat Dich gesehen, und Deine Fußspuren sind hier im Schnee."

Verdammt!

"Ich komm jetzt rauf, ok?"

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, dann tauchte der rothaarige Kopf von George Weasley am Eingang auf.

~*~*~*~

George rannte über die Wiesen zum Stadion. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund, sich so zu beeilen, aber er tat es trotzdem. Das Gelände sah aus, als hätte jemand Watte darauf verteilt und das machte es irgendwie friedlich. Sogar der Verbotene Wald schien zu glitzern und sah nur noch halb so gefährlich aus.

Das Quidditch-Feld lag verlassen unter einer Schneedecke.

"Alicia?" rief er, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Es gab einige Spuren im Schnee, was ihn auf eine Idee brachte. Er lief an den Rängen entlang, bis er fand, was er suchte. Zu einem der Tribünen-Eingänge führte eine Fußspur, aber nicht wieder zurück.

"Alicia?" rief er noch einmal. "Ich weiß, daß Du da bist. Harry hat Dich gesehen, und Deine Fußspuren sind hier im Schnee."

Stille.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er wieder gehen sollte, vielleicht wollte sie alleine sein, entschied sich aber anders.

"Ich komm jetzt rauf, ok?" Als immer noch keine Antwort kam, kletterte er nach oben.

Alicia saß in der ersten Reihe und starrte auf das Feld hinaus. Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als er sich neben sie setzte. Er schwieg und wartete. Als er bemerkte, daß Alicia zitterte, zog er seinen Mantel aus. Trotz des sanften Protestes legte er ihn ihr um die Schultern.

"Danke," sagte sie leise, zog den Mantel fest um sich und sah weiter geradeaus.

"Licia, ich..." begann George. "Ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich Dich gestern so angefahren habe. Ich hatte ein Recht dazu."

"Ist schon ok." Alicia blickte ihn an und lächelte. "Du standst neben Dir."

"Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung," entgegnete er.

"Aber vielleicht eine Erklärung." Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit Dir los ist. Auch wenn Angelina und Katie irgendetwas seltsames angedeutet haben."

Sie hob die Hand und schnitt George das Wort ab, der gerade Luft geholt hatte, um zu fragen, was die beiden gesagt hatten. "Ich will nur, daß Du weißt, wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin für Dich da."

Sie faßte ihn leicht an die Schulter, ließ aber schnell wieder los, zu schnell, wenn es nach George ging. Er hätte das Angebot zu reden gerne angenommen, er wünschte sich so sehr, ihr alles erzählen zu können. Aber wie konnte er das, wenn sie bei seinen Problemen die Hauptrolle spielte? Und was zum Teufel wußten Angelina und Katie? Und woher?

"Danke," sagte er langsam. "Ich... ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

Verdammt, warum war alles so kompliziert? Wieso war er sich nur so unsicher, was seine Gefühle Alicia gegenüber betraf? Nach dem Ball hatte er sich ihr so nahe gefühlt. Auch jetzt war es schön, neben ihr zu sitzen und mit ihr zu sprechen, aber es war irgendwie anders. Tapfer kämpfte er gegen den Wunsch an, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und festzuhalten. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie würde es entweder zulassen oder ihn anschreien, er solle sie gefälligst loslassen, und das hätte er im Moment nicht ertragen.

Aber vielleicht würde sie es wirklich zulassen, sie sah aus, als könnte sie ebenfalls etwas Nähe gebrauchen. In George tobte ein innerer Kampf, was er tun sollte. Er überlegte lange, bevor er die nächsten Worte aussprach.

"Licia, dasselbe gilt auch für Dich. Wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, meine ich. Ich merke doch, daß Du etwas hast. Ginny meint, Du wärst beim Frühstück so seltsam gewesen. Und jetzt sitzt Du hier mitten in der Kälte, starrst in die Gegend und willst nicht, daß man dich findet."

Alicia schwieg. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus legte George nun doch zaghaft einen Arm um sie und zog sie leicht an sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht, wickelte sich nur noch tiefer in Georges Mantel ein.

George durchfloß ein wohliges Gefühl, das von dort ausging, wo ihr warmer Körper seinen berührte. Er ließ sich eine Zeitlang mit geschlossenen Augen treiben.

Langsam wurde ihm jedoch kalt, und er konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken

"George! Dir ist kalt, warum hast Du nichts gesagt!"? Alicia sprang auf. "Laß uns zurück ins Schloß gehen. Und ich hab ja immer noch Deinen Mantel an." Sie machte Anstalt ihn zurückzugeben, doch George hielt sie davon ab.

"Behalte ihn bis wir drin sind."

Sie wurde rot und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

George wurde so warm, daß er keinen Mantel mehr brauchte.

Sie kletterten hinunter und verließen das Stadion.

"Quidditch," murmelte Alicia verträumt mit einem letzten Blick auf das Feld.

~*~*~*~

"Quidditch," murmelte Angelina verträumt.

"Was?"

Sie und Fred saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum nebeneinander auf der Couch.

"Quidditch." Sie sah ihn an. "Vermißt Du das nicht auch?"

"Ja," gab Fred zu. "Und ich glaube, wir sind nicht die einzigen." Er deutete auf Harry, der in einer Ecke seinen Feuerblitz polierte, schon das zweite Mal diese Woche.

"Meinst Du, wir könnten ein Spiel auf die Beine stellen? Ich weiß, es gibt keine Haus-Meisterschaft dieses Jahr. Ich meine eher sowas wie ein Freundschaftsspiel. Gegen Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw."

"Wir haben keinen Hüter," gab Fred zu bedenken. Er mußte allerdings eingestehen, daß die Idee verlockend klang. "Und es ist kalt draußen."

"Erstens: Beim Spielen wird Dir schon warm. Zweitens: Die halbe Ravenclaw-Mannschaft ist nach Hause gefahren. Aus drei Häusern werden wir wohl zwei komplette Mannschaften zusammenkriegen. Und wenn nicht, muß eben Slytherin noch ein paar Spieler zur Verfügung stellen."

Fred mußte grinsen bei dem Gedanken, daß ein Draco Malfoy für das verhaßte Gryffindor den Sucher spielte, weil Harry keine Lust hatte. "Und wer bekommt Krum? Ich liebe Harry, aber ich werfe ihn unauffällig die Treppe runter, wenn wir dafür Krum kriegen."

Angelina boxte ihm in die Seite. "Untersteh Dich! Niemand bekommt Krum, das wäre unfair. Hm." Sie biß sich auf die Lippe, eine Geste, die Fred sehr attraktiv an ihr fand. "Ich hoffe nur, daß die anderen genauso begeistert sind wie wir. Und vor allem, daß Dumbledore es erlaubt."

"Da hilft nur eins: fragen. Am besten bevor wir es jemand anderem erzählen. Und am besten sofort. Angel, manchmal bist Du fast so genial wie ich."

Angelina boxte ihn ein zweites Mal so fest, daß Fred ein "Au!" nicht unterdrücken konnte.

~*~*~*~

George und Alicia trafen Fred und Angelina vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame.

"Alicia, wir haben Dich gesucht!" Angelina lief zu ihr und zog sie zur Seite. "Wo warst Du?"

Alicias Wut auf die beiden hatte sich gelegt. Sie hatte George unterwegs von den Ereignissen beim Frühstück erzählt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Damit werd ich wohl leben müssen. Solange es nicht gleich alle Schüler wissen, ist mir das egal. Du solltest es ihnen nicht vorhalten, daß sie ein bißchen darüber lästern. Ich finde es schön, wenn ich etwas Abwechslung in ihr langweiliges Leben bringen kann." Er grinste.

"Ich hab etwas Abstand gebraucht und war im Quidditch-Stadion, spielen," antwortete sie Angelina. "Keine Angst, es geht mir gut." fügte sie hastig hinzu, als Angelina sie besorgt ansah. "Mit Dir hab ich allerdings noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen." Sie drohte ihr lachend. "Katie und Du habt mir immer noch nicht verraten, was Ihr wißt und ich nicht."

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. "Hast Du das etwa immer noch nicht mitbekommen? Laß uns später darüber reden, ja? Ich verspreche Dir, Du darfst mich ausquetschen. Aber jetzt kommt erst mal mit rein, Fred wollte gerade eine kleine Ankündigung machen. Das wird euch umhauen." In ihren Augen glitzerte es. "Lichterfeen!" sagte sie der Fetten Dame.

"Quidditch-Team, hierher!" brüllte Fred, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Katie und Harry sahen ihn erstaunt an, kamen aber dennoch zu ihm. "Ginny, Ron, ich habe Team gesagt, nicht Groupies." Die beiden waren ebenfalls neugierig geworden. Fred ließ sie da bleiben. "Also," begann Fred mit feierlicher Stimme, "unsere über alles geliebte Angelina-"

"Von Dir bestimmt," murmelte Ron und Harry stieß ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Seite, grinste jedoch gleichfalls.

"- hatte eine wundervolle Idee," fuhr Fred fort, ohne auf Rons Kommentar zu achten. "Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, daß alle hier Anwesenden den Ausfall der Quidditch-Meisterschaft dieses Jahr aufs tiefste bedauern. Wie mir zugetragen wurde, sollen sich einige Team-Mitglieder sogar ab und zu heimlich im Stadion aufhalten." Er sah Alicia und Harry an.

"Komm zur Sache Fred!" Alicia wurde ungeduldig.

Fred warf ihr einen gespielt tadelnden Blick zu. "Licia, das ist ein sehr wichtiger Augenblick für mich. Unterbrich die feierliche Stimmung bitte nicht. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist der Ausfall der Meisterschaft außerordentlich tragisch für alle Beteiligten. Deshalb hatte unsere reizende Angelina hier," Angelina machte einen kleinen Knicks, "eine fabelhafte Idee, und leider hat sie mir verboten sie als meine auszugeben. Also werde ich das Wort jetzt abgeben."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. Wann würden die beiden endlich damit rausrücken was, los war?

"Danke, Fred. Um endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen, mach ich's kurz. Wir waren eben bei Dumbledore, und er hat uns erlaubt, ein Spiel zu veranstalten. Ein Freundschaftsspiel." Sie wartete geduldig, bis die diversen erstaunten Zwischenrufe verstummt waren.

"Und wer darf alles mitmachen?" fragte Ron.

"Das Spiel findet am 2. Januar statt. Jeder, der will und Mitglied einer Hausmannschaft ist, darf daran teilnehmen. Aus _allen Häusern. Wir Gryffindors werden allerdings bevorzugt, weil die Idee von uns kam. Das heißt, wir spielen auf jeden Fall. Es sei denn, jemand hat keine Lust." Sie grinste in die Runde._

Keine Lust! Wie konnte sie so etwas auch nur denken! Alicia glaubte, sie müsse platzen vor Freude. Zuerst hatte sie es ja noch für einen von Freds Scherzen gehalten, aber Angelina würde dabei bestimmt nicht mitmachen.

"Was ist mit Krum?" fragte Harry, der leicht weiß im Gesicht war. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken, gegen ihn spielen zu müssen.

"Krum darf nicht mitspielen," erklärte Fred, und Harry atmete hörbar auf. "Und Karkaroff würde ihn auch gar nicht lassen. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal vorstellen, daß er seine Schüler überhaupt zuschauen läßt."

"Wir haben nur ein Problem: Wir haben keinen Hüter," warf Katie ein.

"Was ist mit den Hütern von Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw? Vielleicht können die uns aushelfen," fragte Alicia. Ihr eigener Ersatzmann, Rene Francis, war nach Hause gefahren. Und sie würde das Spiel lieber abblasen, bevor sie auf die Hilfe von Slytherin angewiesen war. Außerdem würde deren Hüter sowieso nicht für sie spielen.

"Hufflepuff fällt aus." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Ginny, die leicht errötete. "Jonathan Flicks Schwester Susan hat mir erzählt, er hätte einen Unfall gehabt. Einer seiner Freunde hat so ein Brett mit Rollen dran zu Weihnachten bekommen."

"Du meinst ein Skateboard?" versuchte Harry.

"Ja, ich glaube, so hieß es. Auf jeden Fall ist er gestürzt, als er es ausprobieren wollte. Es geht ihm zwar schon wieder gut, aber er muß seinen Arm noch ein paar Tage schonen."

Fred begann, hin und her zu laufen und laut nachzudenken. "Ich glaube, Slytherin können wir aus unseren Überlegungen herauslassen. Die werden weder mit noch gegen uns spielen, wenn nichts für sie dabei herausspringt. Hufflepuff fällt aus, und Ravenclaw braucht seinen Hüter selbst. Unser Ersatzmann ist nicht da. Das bedeutet..."

"... das bedeutet," beendete George, der bisher still gewesen war, den Satz seines Bruders, "wir müssen einen Neuen ins Team aufnehmen. Und weil wir nicht viel Zeit haben, können wir nicht erst sämtliche Gryffindors durchprobieren. Wir brauchen jemanden, von dem wir schon wissen, was er kann. Jemanden wie Ron." 


	4. Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen I

A/N: Ich bin erst bei Kapitel 4?! Herrje. Wurde auf jeden Fall Zeit, daß ich wieder eins poste. Und das ist auch noch relativ kurz... Wenn ich drandenke, schick ich Kapitel 5 in ein paar Tagen hinterher.  
Kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe diese Geschichte begonnen, _bevor_ Buch 5 rauskam, deswegen lassen sich kleine Unstimmigkeiten, z.B. was das Alter von diversen Nebenfiguren angeht, nicht vermeiden. Vorher hat's noch gestimmt. *grummel*

~*~*~*~

Kapitel 4: Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen I

"Meint Ihr, sie schaffen es noch, Ron zu überreden?" fragte Katie ihre beiden Freundinnen, als sie die Treppe zum Schlafraum hinaufstiegen.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. Rons Gesicht nach Georges Ankündigung war wirklich göttlich gewesen.

"Ich?! Aber ich kann das doch gar nicht!" rief er sofort.

Fred und George versicherten ihm, daß er ein guter Flieger sei. Harry schien die Idee ebenfalls zu gefallen, auch er hatte schon ab und zu gegen Ron gespielt.

"Ich denke schon. Wenn ihr mich fragt, würde er gerne mitmachen, aber hat Angst, sich zu blamieren."

"Das hat doch jeder. Wenn ich mich da an mein erstes Spiel erinnere... Nein, reden wir lieber nicht davon." sagte Angelina.

Alicia konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch sie erinnerte sich noch an Angelinas erstes Spiel. Sie war gegen einen der Torpfosten geflogen. Nicht nur, daß das ziemlich weh getan hatte, es war auch zwei Wochen lang _das_ Gesprächsthema in der Schule gewesen.

"So." Alicia trat in den Raum und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Katie und Angelina setzten sich ihr gegenüber. "Angelina hat mir versprochen, ich darf Euch darüber ausfragen, was Ihr über Georges komisches Verhalten in letzter Zeit wißt."

"Achja, hat sie das?" Katie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihre Freundin seitlich an. Dann sah sie wieder zu Alicia herüber. "Okay, schieß los. Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, daß man es von selbst merken muß, wenn man nicht blind ist."

"Dann bin ich eben blind! Jetzt sagt mir schon endlich, was auf dem Ball mit ihm los war!" Sie versuchte, ein möglichst mitleidiges Gesicht zu machen, damit die beiden damit herausrückten.

"Er war eifersüchtig!" rief Angelina.

Alicia war verblüfft. Eifersüchtig? Auf wen? Sie sprach den Gedanken laut aus.

"Auf Peter natürlich."

"Auf Peter?" Das wurde ja immer besser.

"Sie kapiert es nicht, oder?" Angelina sah Katie an.

"Nö, glaube nicht."

"Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ihr beide reinkamt, war George bester Laune. Hast Du nicht gemerkt, wie er Dich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat? Fred sagt, er wollte mit Dir zum Ball gehen, aber dann hat er mitbekommen, wie Peter Dich gefragt hat. Das weißt Du aber nicht von mir, Fred hat mir verboten, es weiterzuerzählen. Naja, und eigentlich hat George Fred verboten, es weiterzuerzählen."

Alicia wußte ehrlich gesagt nicht, was sie denken sollte. Als Angelina sagte, daß George sie hatte zum Ball einladen wollen, hatte ihr Herz einen kleinen Sprung gemacht, aber sie versuchte das zu ignorieren.

"Aber," sagte sie lahm. "Aber wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein? Er weiß doch, daß er mein Freund bleibt, egal, mit wem ich auf den Ball gehe."

Katie sah sie ernst an. "Licia Liebes, wir glauben nicht, daß es hier um Freundschaft geht. Wir glauben, daß George vielleicht etwas mehr möchte."

Alicia war verwirrt. George und sie waren befreundet gewesen, seit sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross.

Sie hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob sie und George etwas anderes sein könnten als Freunde. Sicher, wenn sie an die gestrige Nacht dachte, und an heute mittag, als er sie auf der Tribüne umarmt hatte, wurde ihr immer noch etwas warm, aber sie wußte selbst nicht ganz genau, ob das ein Zeichen dafür war, daß sie vielleicht ebenfalls mehr für ihn sein wollte als nur eine gute Freundin. Sie waren zwar nie so dicke Freunde gewesen wie beispielsweise sie, Angelina und Katie, aber sie mochten sich. Und Alicia blieb von den meisten Streichen der Zwillinge verschont, während Fred regelmäßig Angelinas Haare blau färbte.

"Licia?" Katies Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Erinnerungen auftauchen. "Geht's Dir gut?"

Alicia atmete einmal tief durch. "Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Meint Ihr wirklich, daß das der Grund war, warum er so viel getrunken hat?"

"Nicht der einzige, denke ich. Erica hat ihn stehenlassen, Fred auch, irgendwann ist sogar Percy mit seiner eigenen Freundin verschwunden. Du hast Dich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal bei ihm blicken lassen. Er ist wohl einfach verzweifelt gewesen," äußerte Angelina ihre Meinung.

"Oh Gott, Ihr habt recht." Alicia fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich mies. Peter hatte sie dermaßen in Beschlag genommen, daß sie sich nicht ein einziges Mal mit George unterhalten hatte, geschweige denn einmal mit ihm getanzt.

"Ich denke, Du solltest mit ihm reden."

"Wieso bist Du eigentlich nicht mit George zum Ball?" fragte Katie.

"Peter Jeffreys hat mich zuerst gefragt." wiederholte Alicia dieselbe Ausrede, die sie heute nacht auch Angelina gegeben hatte. Dann merkte sie, daß es keinen Sinn mehr machte, ihren Freundinnen die Hälfte vorzuenthalten und es brach aus ihr heraus: "Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Angst."

"Vielleicht?"

"Meinetwegen, streich das 'vielleicht'. Ein Teil von mir hat gehofft, er würde mich fragen, und der andere Teil hatte Angst davor. Wenn ich an George denke, weiß ich im Moment überhaupt nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Es war schön heute nacht mit ihm alleine in der Halle zu sitzen, und es war schön mit ihm vorhin auf dem Quidditch-Feld."

Katie setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber Alicia hatte sich gerade tief hineingeredet und versuchte, wieder herauszukommen.

"Andererseits sind wir einfach Freunde. Dann sagt mir Angelina gerade eben, er wollte mit mir zum Ball gehen. Ich tue es nicht, er betrinkt sich. Ich weiß weder, wie ich aus ihm, noch aus mir selbst schlau werden soll. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muß mit George reden."

Sie stürmte aus der Tür und ließ die anderen zwei verblüfft zurück.

"Hast Du das gewußt?" fragte Angelina. Ein Blick in Katies ratloses Gesicht zeigte ihr, daß sie ebenfalls nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

~*~*~*~

Alicia stand auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross, in der Hand den letzten Brief aus Hogwarts, in dem stand, wie sie zu Gleis neundreiviertel kommen sollte.

Sie war alleine, ihre Eltern waren beide Muggel und hatten keine Zeit, mitzukommen. Eine Tante hatte sie hergefahren. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, schließlich war alles so neu für sie. Eine neue Schule, (hoffentlich) neue Freunde...

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, daß sie noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatte. Sie sah noch einmal auf den Brief.

"Laufen Sie schnurstracks auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn zu."

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stemmte sie sich gegen ihren Gepäckwagen und rannte los. Leider hatte noch jemand im selben Augenblick diese Idee. Doch als sie beide es bemerkten, war es schon zu spät.

Die Wägen stießen seitlich zusammen, Alicia verlor wegen der abrupten Abbremsung das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Der Käfig mir ihrer Eule Clarence kippte herunter, rollte durch die halbe Halle, und Clarence veranstaltete ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei, sodaß sich zahllose Augenpaare auf sie richteten.

"Ist Dir was passiert?" fragte die besorgte Stimme des rothaarigen Jungen, den sie soeben angefahren hatte. Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, half er ihr auf. Er lief dem Käfig nach, pflückte ihn mitsamt kreischender Eule vom Boden auf und brachte ihn ihr. Clarence war offensichtlich nichts passiert, er sah nur etwas zerrupft aus. Dann streckte der Rotschopf ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

"Auch Hogwarts, nehme ich an? Ich bin George Weasley. Das ist mein Bruder Fred." Er deutete auf den hinter ihm stehenden Jungen, der ihm bis unter die Haarwurzeln glich. "Wir kommen beide ins erste Jahr. Du auch? Das da hinten ist der Rest meiner Familie." Tatsächlich standen ein wenig abseits noch mehr rothaarige Leute. "Naja, nicht der ganze Rest, aber alle, die mitkommen konnten. Wo sind denn Deine Eltern?"

Alicia war etwas durcheinander von so viel Information auf einmal, schüttelte jedoch seine Hand.

"Alicia Spinnet, Erstkläßler." brachte sie heraus. "Meine Eltern hatten keine Zeit mich herzubringen. Sie sind beide Lehrer."

George sah auf seine Uhr. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Fred schob bereits den Gepäckwagen der Zwillinge auf die Absperrung zu. George packte ihre Hand und zog am einen Arm Alicia, am anderen ihren Wagen hinter sich her. Sie war froh, jemanden zu haben, der offenbar genau wußte, was er tat, denn als sie schließlich gemeinsam losliefen, wurde ihr nun doch etwas mulmig. Sie schloß die Augen, rannte weiter und blieb erst stehen, als sie merkte, daß sie nicht mehr bei den normalen Bahnsteigen sein konnten. Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr bot sich das eigentümlichste Bild, das sie je gesehen hatte, abgesehen von der Winkelgasse. Vor ihr stand der Hogwarts-Express, umringt von Hunderten von Schülern und Eltern.

George half ihr, den schweren Koffer und Clarence in einem Abteil zu verstauen, in dem bereits zwei Mädchen saßen.

"Hi Angie!" Er lächelte eines von ihnen an. "Man sieht sich!" rief er Alicia dann zu und sprang noch einmal aus dem Zug, um sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden und seinen eigenen Koffer zu holen.

Eine Weile herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen, bis schließlich eins der Mädchen eine Hand ausstreckte. "Ich bin Katrina Bell, aber alle nennen mich Katie. Das ist Angelina Johnson. Wir sind beide Erstkläßler."

Alicia lächelte und ergriff die Hand. "Alicia Spinnet." sagte sie. "Erstes Jahr."

Die Abteiltür glitt auf.

"Ist hier noch frei?" Fred oder George - sie kannte die beiden erst ein paar Minuten, keiner konnte verlangen, daß sie sie schon auseinanderhielt - steckte seinen Kopf herein.

"Hey, George, hier!" rief er, und mit einem anderen Jungen im Schlepptau ließen sich die beiden auf die freien Plätze fallen. "Das ist Lee." erklärte er jedem, der es nicht schon wußte. "Und wir," er grinste, "sind Gred und Forge."


	5. Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen II

Natürlich hab ich's mal wieder vergessen, daß ich dieses Kapitel so schnell wie möglich posten wollte. Und den Schluß hab ich immer noch nicht geschrieben. *Seufz*. Wenn einer von Euch ein gutes Mittel gegen Schreibblockade kennt, _meldet Euch_.

~*~*~*~

Kapitel 5: Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen II

"Ich bin froh, daß ihr beide endlich nach Hogwarts kommt. Dann muß ich mich nicht mehr das ganze Jahr mit Euch herumplagen." Mit einem Wink von Mrs. Weasleys Zauberstab nahmen Ginnys Haare wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe an.

"Sorry, Ginny, die Aufregung." George grinste. Sein Zwillingsbruder Fred und er stiegen aus dem Auto und öffneten den Kofferraum, der seltsamerweise groß genug war, um drei riesige Koffer zu beherbergen. Sie fischten ihre zwei heraus und luden sie auf einen Gepäckwagen.

"Geht schon mal vor." sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Ihr wißt, wie ihr aufs Gleis kommt?"

"Mum, wir waren schon die letzten zwei Jahre dabei." Sie rollten in Richtung Abfahrtshalle.

"Geh Du zuerst." sagte Fred.

George stützte sich auf den Gepäckwagen und lief los. Leider hatte noch jemand im selben Augenblick diese Idee. Und leider war es zu spät, um noch anzuhalten. Seitlich stieß er mit dem Wagen eines schwarzhaarigen Mädchens zusammen, das prompt das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Der Käfig mit ihrer Eule kippte herunter, rollte durch die halbe Halle, und die Eule veranstaltete ein höllisches Gezeter. Einige Muggel wandten sich um, um zu sehen, was da los war.

"Ist Dir was passiert?" fragte er besorgt. Als das Mädchen den Kopf schüttelte, half er ihr auf. Er lief der Eule nach und hob den Käfig auf, damit sie nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregten. Dann streckte er die Hand aus.

"Ich nehme an, auch Hogwarts? Ich bin George Weasley, und das ist mein Bruder Fred." Er deutete hinter sich. Das Mädchen sah ihn verwirrt an, also plapperte er weiter. "Wir kommen ins erste Jahr. Du auch? Da hinten ist der Rest meiner Familie. Nun ja, nicht der ganze Rest, aber alle die mitgekommen sind. Wo sind Deine Eltern?"

Sie schüttelte nun doch seine Hand.

"Alicia Spinnet, Erstkläßler." sagte sie. "Meine Eltern sind beide Lehrer, sie hatten keine Zeit."

George sah auf die Uhr. Es war fünfzehn Minuten vor elf. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Fred ging bereits mit ihrem Wagen auf die Absperrung zu. George packte mit der einen Hand Alicias Arm, mit der anderen ihren Gepäckwagen und zog sie hinter sich her. Er hielt den Wagen kurz an und stellte sich hinter ihn neben Alicia.

"Du machst das zum ersten Mal, oder?" Sie nickte.

"Dann mach besser die Augen zu. Fertig?" Sie nickte wieder. Beide rannten los. Wenige Sekunden später standen sie auf Gleis neundreiviertel. Alicia war sichtlich überwältigt vom Anblick des Hogwarts-Express und der zahllosen Schüler und Eltern, die drumherum standen.

Er half ihr, den Koffer und die Eule in einem Abteil zu verstauen, in dem Angelina Johnson und ein anderes Mädchen saßen. Dann ging er noch einmal hinaus, um sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden und seinen eigenen Koffer zu holen.

Er zerwühlte Ginny das Haar und stupste Ron kameradschaftlich in die Seite. "Vertritt uns würdig zuhause."

"Um Gottes Willen!" rief seine Mutter. Sie gab den beiden dennoch einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Schickt eine Eule, wenn Ihr angekommen seid. Und _benehmt Euch_!" rief sie ihnen noch hinterher.

Gemeinsam mit Lee, den sie schon kannten, gingen sie im Zug auf die Suche nach Sitzplätzen.

"Ist hier noch frei?" Fred steckte seinen Kopf in das Abteil, in das Alicia sich vorhin gesetzt hatte. "Hey, George, hier!" rief er, und sie ließen sich auf die freien Sitze fallen.

"Das ist Lee," erklärte Fred jedem, der es noch nicht wußte, und grinste. "Und wir sind Gred und Forge."

~*~*~*~

"George, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!" Fred wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Ron, Du bist ein guter Flieger, jedesmal, wenn wir zuhause spielen, denk ich mir, wow, hätten wir den doch in unserem Team, Du bist der Beste, Du schaffst das," rasselte George mechanisch herunter.

"Na, das klang aber wenig überzeugend," sagte Ron mürrisch, allerdings schon etwas weicher und weniger ablehnend als am Anfang. Seit einigen Minuten versuchten sie jetzt, Ron davon zu überzeugen, daß er für den Job des Hüters durchaus geeignet war.

"Ron, wir meinen es ernst," versuchte George es noch einmal. "Wir glauben, Du könntest es packen."

"Außerdem geht es um nichts, es ist ein Freundschaftsspiel," warf auch Harry ein.

"Ja, und Harry fängt den Schnatz sowieso, bevor Du allzuviele Bälle durchlassen kannst." sagte Fred, und alle sahen ihn strafend an.

George wurde das allmählich zu dumm. "Ron, wenn Du nicht willst, dann sag es _jetzt! Dann fangen wir gleich an, uns einen neuen Hüter zu suchen."_

"Na ja..." sagte Ron langsam. "Ich schätze, ich kann es ja mal probieren. Es geht ja um nichts..."

"Meine Güte!" klagte Fred, als sie kurz darauf die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal emporstiegen. "Der bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Wie konntest Du nur so ruhig bleiben?"

"Ich hab einfach nicht zugehört," grinste George. Sie traten in den Schlafsaal.

"George!" Lee, der auf seinem Bett lag, begrüßte ihn. "Wie geht es Deinem Kopf?"

"Besser." Die frische Luft draußen hatte ihm gutgetan, er fühlte sich wirklich schon fast so, als wäre es ihm nie schlecht gegangen. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank des kleinen Erkers.

"So." Fred baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. "Jetzt, wo wir alleine sind, kannst Du mir vielleicht endlich mal verraten, was heute nacht mit Dir los war."

"Wir sind nicht alleine!" protestierte George schwach mit einem Fingerzeig auf Lee, aber alle wußten, daß er das nicht ernst meinte.

Fred wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. "Es war wegen Alicia, richtig?"

George war erstaunt. Woher wußte Fred, daß das so an ihm nagte? Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien seine Überraschung wiederzuspiegeln, denn Fred fuhr fort.

"Ich bin Dein Zwillingsbruder, George. Meinst Du, ich merke nicht, was Dich beschäftigt? Du hast sie auf dem Ball praktisch ununterbrochen angestarrt. du warst eifersüchtig auf diesen Hufflepuff, das hätte sogar ein Blinder gemerkt."

George gab keine Antwort.

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, wozu das führt, hätte ich Dich da rausgezerrt. Dann hab ich Dich aus den Augen verloren, ich dachte, du wärst gegangen. Aber anscheinend hattest Du nur Deinen neuen Freund gefunden.. Wieso bist Du noch dageblieben? Wie bist Du auf die - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - Schnapsidee gekommen, Du könntest Deine miese Laune im Alkohol ertränken?"

George brach nun doch sein Schweigegelübde. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht." sagte er leise. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, warum ich noch geblieben bin. Ich habe gehofft, es wird noch besser. Daß sie mich einmal beachtet, daß Erica zurückkommt, oder daß die Leute um mich herum endlich aufhören, so scheiß-glücklich auszusehen. Irgendwie bin ich dann einfach ausgetickt. Mir war plötzlich alles egal."

"Hast Du Dich in sie verliebt?" fragte Fred nüchtern.

George zuckte mich den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Das war die Wahrheit.

Alicia und er waren befreundet, seit sie sich das erste Mal auf dem Bahnhof getroffen hatten. Aber er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie vielleicht etwas anderes sein könnten als Freunde. Ob er vielleicht mehr sein _wollte als ein Freund._

Sicher, sie waren nie so enge Freunde gewesen wie beispielsweise er und Lee - Fred lief außer Konkurrenz. Doch sie mochten sich, und während Fred in regelmäßigen Abständen Angelinas Haare blau färbte, blieb Alicia von den meisten ihrer Streiche verschont.

Doch wenn er an die letzten Stunden dachte...

"Wie fühlt es sich denn an, wenn man verliebt ist?" fragte er hilflos.

"Was?"

"Fred, Du hast selbst gesagt, Du bist mein Bruder, Du weißt alles über mich. Also auch, daß ich noch nie richtig verliebt war. Wie soll ich denn dann wissen, wie sich das anfühlt?" George war es egal, daß Lee auch noch da war, im Grunde hatte er diese Tatsache fast vergessen.

"Und da fragst Du mich?!"

"Na ja, Du und Angelina..."

Fred wurde rot, aber gleichzeitig auch ernst. "Ich kann Dir das leider nicht beantworten, George. Es gibt Dinge, die merkt man von selbst."

Es klopfte.

"Ja?" fragte Fred.

"Ich bin's," klang Alicias Stimme dumpf durch die Tür.

Na toll, gerade das, was ihm noch gefehlt hatte! Sein Puls schlug einen Tick schneller.

"Moment!" Fred wandte sich an George. "Ich muß Dir noch was gestehen. Ich habe Angelina erzählt, daß Du mit Alicia auf den Ball gehen wolltest, und wie ich sie kenne, konnte sie das nicht für sich behalten."

"Du wolltest..." rief Lee dazwischen, fuhr jedoch leiser fort. "Du wolltest mit Alicia zum Ball?"

George achtete nicht auf ihn. "Fred!" zischte er. "Wieso gehst Du nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verkündest es dort? Ein paar wissen es vielleicht noch nicht."

Fred versuchte ein schuldbewußtes Lächeln. "Du solltest sowieso mit ihr reden. Komm rein, Licia!" Alicia kam herein, und Fred nahm ihr den Türknauf aus der Hand. "Lee und ich wollten gerade gehen."

Lee sah ihn fragend an, erinnerte sich aber plötzlich ebenfalls daran, daß er mit Fred etwas ungemein wichtiges zu erledigen hatte. Die beiden schoben sich - nicht ohne ein "Du dürftest gar nicht hier sein, das ist ein Jungen-Schlafzimmer." von Lee - aus der Tür und zogen sie hinter sich zu.

"Er ist in sie verliebt, oder?" fragte Lee draußen.

"Und wie," nickte Fred. "Fragt sich nur, wann er es merkt."

~*~*~*~

"Setz Dich," sagte George, und Alicia nahm das Angebot an, sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank.

Eine Weile herrschte peinliches Schweigen.

"Mußte Fred sich erst noch anziehen?" fragte sie dann, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

"Hm?"

"Weil ich nicht gleich reinkommen durfte."

"Achso, das, nein... Nein!"

Wieder Schweigen.

"Fred sagt..."

"Angelina sagt..." setzten beide gleichzeitig an. Das Eis bekam Risse, als sie lachten.

"Angelina sagt, Du wolltest eigentlich mit mir zum Ball gehen," fragte Alicia vorsichtig. Sie beschloß die Tatsache zu verschweigen, daß sie sich das ebenfalls gewünscht hatte.

"Ja," gab George zu. er brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. "Aber jemand anderes war wohl schneller als ich."

'Weil Du zu lange gewartet hast, Du Schafskopf!' dachte Alicia. Laut sagte sie: "Was hat Fred gesagt?"

"Dasselbe. Er hat mir gestanden, daß er es Angelina verraten hat."

Alicia nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie mußte das jetzt sagen, es brannte ihr schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln. "Angelina und Katie meinen auch, Du wärst eifersüchtig auf Peter gewesen. Deswegen hättest Du Dich so gehen lassen. Weil..." Sie holte tief Luft. "Weil ich Dich den ganzen Abend über nicht beachtet habe. Und das tut mir leid."

"Das... nein, es... es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Alicia. Ich war vielleicht etwas eifersüchtig, ja. Aber an diesem Abend kam einfach so vieles zusammen. Ich war mies drauf. Ich..." Er nahm plötzlich ihre Hand und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Alicia spürte einen kleinen Stich in der Magengegend. "Laß uns einfach Freunde sein, ja? Laß uns diesen Ballabend einfach vergessen. Diese ganze Nacht. Oh Gott, es ist mir so peinlich, daß Du mich in dem Zustand gesehen hast. Das... ich... wir..." Er verhaspelte sich und verstummte.

Alicia drückte kurz seine Hand und ließ dann los. Sie versuchte sich ihre Verwirrung, in die sich auch ein Stück Enttäuschung mischte, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"George, wir waren nie etwas anderes als Freunde. Aber möglicherweise hast Du recht, wir sollten diese Nacht vergessen."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, hier lief etwas nicht ganz so, wie es laufen sollte. Als George gesagt hatte, er wolle, daß sie nur Freunde blieben, hätte entweder in ihr etwas zu Bruch gehen oder erleichtert sein sollen.

Aber keins von beidem geschah. Es blieb nur ein Gefühl der Benommenheit, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Sie hörte sich selbst ihm zustimmen, obwohl ihr selbst nicht ganz klar war, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, mit ihrer 'Beziehung' zu George einfach so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Aber konnte sie das nach der vergangenen Nacht und dem heutigen Tag überhaupt?

Dennoch schien es genau das zu sein, was George sich wünschte.

Ja, vielleicht war das wirklich das beste. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gar nichts tun und abwarten, ob das Gefühlschaos in ihr sich nicht von selbst legte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Der einzige Zeiger stand kurz vor dem Wort 'Abendessen'. Sie war überrascht, sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß es bereits so spät war. Sie machte George darauf aufmerksam.

"Oh." sagte er. "Dann sollten wir runter gehen. Ich hab Hunger, ich hab heute noch so gut wie nichts gegessen."

"Na, wieso das denn nur..." stichelte Alicia.

Einfach ganz normal weitermachen. Es war gar nicht so schwer. 


	6. Das Freundschaftsspiel

Ich fühl mich sooooo schlecht, dass ich schon seit Ewigkeiten kein Kapitel mehr gepostet habe. Wirklich. Als kleine Entschädigung gibt's diesmal zwei auf einmal, und ich verspreche, dass ich versuche mich zu bessern. Echt.

~*~*~*~

Kapitel 6: Das Freundschaftsspiel

Fred war nervös. "Nur ein Freundschaftsspiel, nur ein Freundschaftsspiel." sagte er sich immer wieder. "Kein Pokal, keine Punkte. Nur ein Freundschaftsspiel."

Er hatte mittlerweile eine Ahnung, wie Oliver sich die vergangenen drei Jahre gefühlt haben mußte. Er war zwar nicht offiziell neuer Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft, aber die anderen schienen das in ihm zu sehen. Es machte ihn ganz hibbelig, erfüllte ihn aber gleichzeitig mit Stolz. Seine Mannschaft...

Nun ja, zumindest fast. Ron konnte nicht ins Team aufgenommen werden, da es mitten im Schuljahr war, und da es ja dieses Jahr eigentlich gar keine Quidditch-Spiele gab. Er durfte aber trotzdem spielen.

Außerdem hatte Angelina sich vorgestern den Knöchel verstaucht und mußte auf dem Boden bleiben. Das nannte man wohl Ironie des Schicksals, schließlich war es ihre Idee gewesen.

Doch sie fanden schnell Ersatz, George fragte die Reserve-Jägerin von Ravenclaw, Erica Carpenter, mit der er ja auch auf den Ball gegangen war. Ursprünglich zumindest. Er war nicht mehr ganz so sauer auf sie, seit sie ihm erklärt hatte, daß sie Kopfschmerzen gehabt hatte und früh gegangen war. Sie hatte wohl noch versucht, sich von ihm zu verabschieden, ihn aber nicht gefunden.

Dennoch machte Fred sich Sorgen um George. In den letzten Tagen war er ziemlich mürrisch gewesen und Fred hatte ihn einige Male dabei ertappt, wie er minutenlang auf einen imaginären Punkt in der Gegend starrte. Hoffentlich nahm er seinen Liebeskummer nicht mit raus auf das Feld. Genauso wie Alicia, denn auch sie schien in der letzten Zeit etwas geistesabwesend zu sein.

Doch davon abgesehen war sein Team top in Form. Sie hatten sofort angefangen zu trainieren, jeden Abend hatte er das Gefühl, mit einem Nudelholz verprügelt worden zu sein, und den anderen ging es nicht besser. Es war zwar nur ein Freundschaftsspiel, aber es schadete ja nichts, wenn man es gewann.

Er strahlte seine Mitstreiter an, während sie ihre scharlachroten Umhänge anzogen. Auch Erica durfte in rot spielen, damit man sie nicht mit der anderen Mannschaft verwechselte, die Gelb tragen würde.

Sie bestand aus vier Ravenclaws und drei Hufflepuffs. Als Bonbon für Harry hatte sich Cho Chang als Sucherin gegen Cedric Diggory durchgesetzt. Wie erwartet hatte keiner der Slytherins mitspielen wollen, viele waren noch nicht einmal zum zusehen gekommen. Auch die Durmstrang-Schüler fehlten komplett, was Fred aber nicht weiter störte. Er war schon aufgeregt genug, da war er froh, daß er nicht auch noch unter den Augen eines Mitglieds der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft spielen mußte.

Ron sprang jetzt schon zum mindestens fünften Mal auf, um einen Blick auf das Spielfeld zu werfen. Es war zwar kalt, dennoch war bis auf die meisten Slytherins fast die ganze Schule anwesend. Sogar die Beauxbatons-Schüler hatten sich darunter gemischt.

Die Tür zu den Umkleiden öffnete sich und Angelina humpelte herein.

"Ich mußte Euch doch noch viel Glück wünschen." sagte sie und schlang die Arme um Freds Taille. Sie gab ihm einen langen Kuß.

"Als Glücksbringer." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Mach mir keine Schande."

Er drückte sie an sich. Was konnte jetzt noch schiefgehen.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und wandte sich an sein Team. Er atmete tief ein.

"Los geht's."

Mit seinem Besen unter dem Arm lief er voraus aufs Spielfeld, wo sie eine Welle von Applaus und Jubelrufen empfing. Fred entspannte sich langsam. Er war in seinem Element.

~*~*~*~

"Kapitäne, tretet vor und schüttelt Euch die Hände." rief Madam Hooch.

"Äh." machte Fred, doch alle sahen ihn an. Katie stupste ihn ein Stück vorwärts.

Wow, das fühlte sich gut an. Ein Adrenalinstoß schwamm durch seinen Körper, noch bevor das Spiel angefangen hatte.

"Fertig?" fragte Madam Hooch. "Besteigt eure Besen."

Als Fred den Pfiff hörte, zog er den Griff seines Besens ruckartig zu sich heran, sodaß er fast senkrecht in die Luft schoß. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Katie sich den Quaffel schnappte und Richtung Torpfosten flog. Doch er mußte sich um die Klatscher kümmern. Um den, der gerade auf ihn zukam zum Beispiel. Er schlug nach ihm und schickte ihn quer über das halbe Feld.

"Das rote Team übernimmt sofort den Quaffel und Jägerin Katie Bell rast auf die gegnerischen Tore zu." tönte Lees Stimme über die Rufe der Zuschauer. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das Spiel zu kommentieren.

"Nichts scheint sie aufhalten zu können. Aber nein! Ein Klatscher fliegt auf sie zu... PASS AUF, KATIE! Puh, gerade noch abgetaucht, das war knapp. Da hat ein Weasley wohl geschlafen."

Fred wurde unruhig. Hatte George diese Gefahr für Katie etwa nicht bemerkt? Er selbst war zu weit weg gewesen, um einzugreifen.

Katie hatte während des Ausweichmanövers den Quaffel fallen lassen. Mandy Brocklehurst aus Ravenclaw war bereits mit ihm auf dem Weg in die Gegenrichtung. Fred sah, wie George einen Klatscher auf sie zielte, sie aber um mindestens einen Meter verfehlte.

Er flog näher heran und schlug den nächsten Klatscher, der ihm in die Quere kam, ebenfalls nach ihr, doch Mandy hatte den Quaffel bereits an einen ihrer Teamkameraden abgegeben.

"Gelb jetzt in Quaffelbesitz, oh, und ein schöner Paß zurück an Brocklehurst, das muß man zugeben. Das sieht mir nach einer ernsten Bedrohung für Gryff... Entschuldigung, ich meine natürlich die rote Mannschaft aus."

Doch Ron hielt den Wurf. Erica fing den Quaffel auf, doch weil gleich zwei gegnerische Spieler drohend auf sie zukamen, gab sie ihn an Alicia ab.

Besser gesagt, sie wollte ihn abgeben, aber Alicia packte zu spät zu, und er glitt ihr durch die Finger. Fred stöhnte. Das gab es doch nicht!

Manchmal war es praktisch, Treiber zu sein. Man konnte wenigstens seine Wut - Patsch! - an den Bällen auslassen, wenn das Spiel nicht so lief, wie man es sich vorstellte.

"Chris Dougal aus Hufflepuff hat jetzt den Quaffel. Gut, wie er dem Klatscher ausweicht... Aber, au! Das hat wehgetan, einer der Weasley-Brüder ist mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Ein Strafstoß? Aber es war doch kein absichtliches Foul! Schiri, Telefon! heißt es da bei den Muggeln, hab ich mir sagen..."

"Jordan, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich auf die Ereignisse des Spiels zu konzentrieren?" hallte Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch Lees Megaphon.

"Sorry, Professor. Die gelbe Mannschaft bekommt also einen unrechtmäßigen Strafstoß zugesprochen, wir wollen hoffen, daß Dougal nicht trifft..."

"JORDAN! Es gibt heute keinen Grund, parteiisch zu sein!"

Doch Chris erzielte das erste Tor des Spiels, es stand zehn zu null. Fred schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und ließ seinen Unmut an einem weiteren Klatscher aus.

Sein Blick streifte über Harry, der kleine Kreise über dem Spielfeld zog, Cho immer in seiner Nähe. Er war sicher, daß Harry den Schnatz fangen würde, das tat er immer, wenn er nicht vorher verletzt wurde. Aber das würde ihnen nichts nützen, wenn sie mehr als hundertfünfzig Punkte zurücklagen, was ziemlich schnell passieren würde, wenn sie weiterhin so schlecht spielten.

Ron hatte viel zu tun, und er machte seine Sache wirklich gut. Doch auch er konnte nicht alle Bälle halten und so stand es bald sechzig zu zehn gegen sie. Verdammt!

Fred sah, wie ein paar Meter unter ihm Alicia von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde und den Quaffel fallenließ. Das reichte jetzt.

"Auszeit!" rief er Madam Hooch zu, und sie ließ einen Pfiff ertönen.

Fred zwang sich, langsam zu Boden zu sinken. Unten schleuderte er den Schläger von sich. Er kochte.

"Kann mir mal jemand verraten, was das soll?" blaffte er sein Team an. "George, hast Du vergessen, wie man einen Klatscher schlägt? Alicia, hast Du vergessen, wie man einen Quaffel fängt? Was Ihr macht, kann man nicht Quidditch nennen! Wenn Ihr beide Euch da oben nicht konzentriert, verlieren wir. Und ich schwöre Euch, dann ziele ich mit den nächsten Klatschern eigenhändig auf Euch. Reißt Euch zusammen, damit wir uns nicht noch mehr blamieren. Wir können viel mehr als diese Show, die wir gerade abziehen. Los jetzt!" Er hob den Schläger wieder auf und bestieg seinen Besen.

"Ron?" sagte er dann ruhiger. "Du schlägst Dich sehr gut, mach weiter so. Und Harry? Fang den Schnatz, bevor es noch schlimmer wird."

Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und gab Madam Hooch ein Zeichen, daß es weitergehen konnte.

Freds furiose Rede hatte gewirkt. George und Alicia spielten konzentrierter als zuvor. Er wußte, daß sie immer noch nicht ihr ganzes Können ausreizten, aber alles war besser als diese beschämende Vorstellung von vorhin. Sie schafften es, noch dreißig Punkte aufzuholen, bevor plötzlich zwei Dinge auf einmal geschahen.

"Harry Potter geht in einen Sturzflug, sollte das heißen, er hat den Schnatz gesehen?" Lee überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung. Alle sahen auf Harry und Cho, die ihn verfolgte. Bis auf Fred, der etwas ganz anderes entdeckt hatte: einen Klatscher, der von hinten genau auf George zuraste.

"GEORGE, HINTER DIR, PASS AUF!" schrie er, beugte sich gleichzeitig tief über seinen Besen und drückte ihn nach unten. Es war ein atemberaubendes Rennen, das Harry knapp gewann und Fred knapp verlor.

Als Harry mit dem Schnatz in der Hand vor Freude strahlend emporflog, knallte der Klatscher schmerzhaft gegen Georges Kopf und riß ihn nach vorne. George verlor den Halt, sein Schläger glitt ihm aus der Hand, prallte auf den Boden und zersplitterte. Fast wie in Zeitlupe sah Fred ihn vom Besen fallen. Er versuchte ihn festzuhalten, doch er bekam ihn nicht mehr zu fassen. Er schloß kurz die Augen, konnte nicht hinsehen. Als er einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte, flog er sofort hinunter.

Zum Glück waren sie nicht sehr hoch gewesen, vielleicht vier bis fünf Meter, und der weiche Schnee hatte den Sturz gemildert, doch George bewegte sich nicht.

"George?" Er beugte sich über ihn und schüttelte ihn leicht. George atmete, schien jedoch nicht bei Bewußtsein zu sein. Schnell bildete sich eine Menschentraube um sie.

"Lassen Sie mich durch! Es gibt hier nichts zu sehen!" Professor McGonagall kämpfte sich durch die Menge. "Das Spiel ist zu Ende, gehen Sie zurück ins Schloß!" herrschte sie die Schüler an. Ihre Züge wurden weicher, als sie Fred sanft zur Seite schob.

"Lassen Sie mich mal sehen, Weasley." Sie begann, vorsichtig an Georges Rücken herumzutasten.

Fred kämpfte mit den Tränen, als er seinen Bruder so daliegen sah, der Quidditch-Umhang eingerissen, mehrere Schrammen im Gesicht, überall Blut, das den Schnee färbte, und das Bein in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Körper abstehend.

Auch Ron war weiß wie eine Wand, er starrte zu Boden. Katie und Erica hatten ihre Arme um Alicia gelegt, die weinte. Angelina kam herangehumpelt, ebenfalls bleich.

Professor McGonagall beendete ihre kurze Untersuchung. Auf den Wink ihres Zauberstabes hin erschien mitten in der Luft eine Trage, und sie ließ George daraufschweben. Mit einem weiteren Wink setzte sich die Trage in Bewegung.

Das ganze Team lief schweigend hinter McGonagall her zum Schloß, mitsamt der Quidditch-Ausrüstung, die sich immer noch trugen. Fred war zu geschockt, um sich über ihren Sieg zu freuen.

~*~*~*~

"Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" Angelina setzte sich nun doch hin und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Fred, der noch mitgenommener aussah als die anderen, nahm sie ihn den Arm und zog sie an sich heran.

Eine halbe Stunde warteten sie jetzt schon vor dem Krankenzimmer, in dem Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey mit George verschwunden waren.

Alicia wollte sich nicht setzen, sie lehnte an der Wand und starrte ins Leere. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich mit verantwortlich für Georges Unfall. Das war absolut lächerlich, sie konnte ja nichts dafür, daß der Klatscher ihn getroffen hatte.

"Hey," Katie kam zu ihr und berührte sie sanft am Arm.

Alicia seufzte. "Hey," sagte sie.

"Er kommt schon wieder in Ordnung." Das sollte hoffnungsvoll klingen, doch selbst Katie, die sonst die Zuversicht in Person war, war ernsthaft besorgt. Sie knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln.

Eine hartnäckige Träne rollte an Alicias Wange herunter und sie wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Weinen nützte jetzt auch nichts. Dennoch war ihr zum Heulen zumute, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte, wie George im Schnee lag.

_Das_ hatte sie nicht gewollt, auch wenn sie die vergangenen Tage damit verbracht hatte, ihm regelmäßig sämtliche Flüche, die sie kannte, an den Hals zu wünschen. Sie machte ihn für ihre miese Laune verantwortlich, doch eigentlich waren sie beide daran schuld.

Seit ihrem Gespräch im Jungenschlafsaal schienen sie einander aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn sie sich trafen, wußten sie außer "Hallo." meistens nicht viel zu sagen. Es belastete sie mehr als erwartet, daß George nicht mehr mit ihr redete. Sie haßte ihn dafür, daß er so gleichgültig war und sie haßte sich selbst aus demselben Grund.

Sie haßte alles und jeden, der im Moment offensichtlich grundlos fröhlich war. Wie Fred und Angelina, auch wenn sie wußte, daß die beiden es nicht verdient hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht auf Quidditch konzentrieren, solange ihr ständig das Bild des glücklichen Paares, das die beiden vor dem Spiel wieder einmal allen gezeigt hatten, im Kopf umherspukte. Doch alle diese Gefühle waren im Moment vergessen und von der Sorge um George verdrängt worden.

Ein paar weitere Tränen kullerten und Katie nahm sie in den Arm.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür rechts von ihr und Professor McGonagall trat heraus.

"Meine Güte," sagte sie beim Anblick des gesamten Teams, das sie ungeduldig anstarrte. "Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Sie alle so lange hier warten."

"Wie geht es ihm?" platzte Ron heraus.

"Ihr Bruder ist wieder bei Bewußtsein. Ich fürchte, er wird noch eine Weile im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen und auch noch einige Schmerzen haben, aber es geht ihm soweit gut."

"Können wir zu ihm?" drängte Fred.

"Ja, Sie dürfen ihn sehen. Aber nicht alle auf einmal!" rief sie, aber sie waren schon an ihr vorbeigestürmt. Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, hielt sie aber nicht zurück.

Alicia blieb im Hintergrund, während die anderen Georges Bett umschwärmten. Er sah schwach aus, lächelte aber bereits wieder tapfer, und allgemeine Erleichterung machte sich breit. Die Schrammen in seinem Gesicht und an den Armen sahen ohne das viele Blut drumherum nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus.

"Du hast uns ganz schön viel Nerven gekostet," grinste Fred. "Alicia hat sich fast die Augen ausgeweint wegen Dir."

Alicia wurde rot und versuchte sich unauffällig hinter Ron zu verstecken. Sie nahm sich vor, Fred bei nächster Gelegenheit mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen oder ähnliches.

"Wir haben doch gewonnen, oder?" fragte George heiser. "Ich hab das Ende nicht mehr ganz mitbekommen."

"Harry hat den Schnatz gefangen, ja."

"Dann hattest Du heute wenigstens einen im Team, auf den Du Dich verlassen konntest, Fred." George verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln, es schien aber zu schmerzhaft zu sein und so ließ er es.

"Es tut mir leid, daß ich Euch beide angeschrieen habe, aber es war wirklich kein Quidditch, was Ihr gespielt habt."

Sie diskutierten noch etwa fünf Minuten über das Spiel, bis Madam Pomfrey plötzlich in den Raum kam, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug und sie alle hinauswarf.

Kurz bevor sie ging, beugte sich Erica hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Alicia sah es, und in ihr regte sich ein Gefühl, daß sie ganz und gar nicht mochte...

"Tschüß," sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Tschüß," sagte George leise. Er sah fast so aus, wie vor ein paar Tagen am Weihnachtsball, als sie gegangen war. Aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein.


	7. Die zweite Nachtwanderung

Kapitel 7: Die zweite Nachtwanderung

Alicia wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie schon seit einigen Stunden versuchen einzuschlafen. Sie drehte sich um, sodaß sie aus dem Fenster sehen konnte. Es gab allerdings nicht viel zu sehen, dicke Wolken verdeckten die Sterne.

Sie dachte immer noch an das heutige Quidditch-Spiel und seine Folgen. George war einer der besten Treiber, die sie kannte. Ein solcher Fehler _durfte_ ihm nicht passieren, er hätte diesen Klatscher bemerken _müssen_. Fred hatte recht gehabt, als er sie beide kritisiert hatte. George war das ganze Spiel über unkonzentriert gewesen, genau wie sie.

Möglicherweise aus demselben Grund? Litt er vielleicht ebenso unter der Verschlechterung ihrer Beziehung? Nun, das würde sie nur auf eine Art herausfinden. So oder so, die momentane Situation mußte ein Ende haben.

Bevor sie genau wußte, was sie tat, schwang sie ihre Beine über den Bettrand und stand leise auf, um ihre Freundinnen nicht zu wecken. Sie zog ihren Umhang über den Schlafanzug.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte Stille, bis auf einige Holzscheite, die im Kamin knackten. Vorsichtig huschte sie durch den Raum und aus dem Portraitloch.

"So spät noch unterwegs?" fragte die Fette Dame. "Das ist gegen die Regeln! Du willst den kleinen Rotschopf besuchen, was? Vi hat mir erzählt, was ihm passiert ist." Violet war die Freundin der Fetten Dame und offenbar immer schneller über sämtliche Ereignisse informiert als der Tagesprophet.

"Sie werden mich doch nicht verraten?" fragte Alicia beunruhigt.

"Nein, Herzchen. Lauf nur zu ihm. Aber paß auf, laß Dich nicht erwischen." Die Fette Dame sah sie warm an.

Alicia lief über die Steinfliesen in Richtung Krankenflügel. Der Boden war kalt, sie hätte doch besser Schuhe anziehen sollen. Sie begegnete niemandem auf ihrem Weg, nicht einmal Mrs. Norris. Nur noch diesen Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf, dann war sie -

_Klonk, Klonk_. Das Geräusch kam aus dem Gang hinter ihr um die Ecke. Mad-Eye Moody! Von allen Lehrern ausgerechnet der mit dem magischen Auge!

Sie schlüpfte hinter einen Vorhang, es bestand eine winzige Hoffnung, daß er sie nicht bemerkte, oder daß er an ihrem Gang einfach vorbeiging.

Die zweite Hoffnung zerschlug sich, als Moodys Schritte um die Ecke bogen. Das _Klonk, Klonk _kam immer näher, bis es schließlich vor dem Vorhang stehenblieb. Alicia hielt ihren Atem an.

"Miss Spinnet," tönte die heisere Stimme Moodys, "Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstecken."

Langsam kam Alicia hervor. Um diese Zeit im Schloß herumzuschleichen war so ziemlich das schlimmste Vergehen, das es in Hogwarts gab. Sie würde eine Menge Punkte verlieren. Ihre Laune sank augenblicklich.

"P...Professor Moody," stammelte sie zitternd. "Ich... ich..."

"Was machen Sie hier? In diesem Moment sollten Sie in ihrem Bett liegen, nehme ich an."

"Ich wollte in den Krankenflügel, zu George Weasley, Professor." Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihm etwas anderes als die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung erschien ein Lächeln auf Moodys vernarbtem Gesicht. "Spektakulärer Sturz, ja. Aber nicht gut für die Knochen. Es geht ihm doch schon wieder besser, will ich hoffen."

"Ja."

Moody wandte sich zum Gehen. "Nun, auch ein magisches Auge bemerkt nicht alles, wenn man nicht hinsieht. Ich muß sie wohl übersehen haben. Beeilen Sie sich und bestellen Sie Mr. Weasley einen Gruß von mir."

"D...danke," flüsterte Alicia. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Als Moody wieder hinter der Ecke verschwunden war, merkte sie, daß sie noch immer wie angewurzelt dastand und ihm hinterherstarrte. Rasch drehte sie sich um, rannte so leise sie konnte den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf.

Vor der Tür zu Georges Zimmer zögerte sie kurz. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein.

~*~*~*~

George war wach, dennoch schrak er beim Quietschen der Tür zusammen.

"Wer ist da?" fragte er in die Dunkelheit.

Alicia schloß leise die Tür hinter sich.

"Ich bin's, Alicia," flüsterte sie. Sie konnte nichts sehen und versuchte vorsichtig in die Richtung zu gehen, in der, wie sie sich erinnerte, das Bett stand.

Was machte denn Alicia hier? Um diese Zeit? Sie sollte schon längst schlafen, genau wie er. Er versuchte es auch schon seit einigen Stunden, aber egal, wie er sich hinlegte, immer tat ein anderer Körperteil weh und hinderte ihn am einschlafen.

"Au, verdammt!" Alicia war mit ihrem Knie gegen irgendetwas gestoßen.

George tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, der irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch liegen mußte.

"Lumos," wisperte er.

Alicia stellte fest, daß sie gegen einen Tisch gelaufen war. Im schwachen Schein des Zauberstabes konnte sie jetzt wenigstens sehen, wo sie hintrat. Sie umrundete den Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Bett sinken. Jetzt, wo sie hier war, wußte sie nicht mehr genau, was sie sagen sollte. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee, mitten in der Nacht in diesem Krankenzimmer aufzutauchen. Das war schon das zweite Mal, daß sie wegen George Weasley eine Nachtwanderung unternahm.

Der wiederum war mindestens ebenso verwirrt wie sie. Zuerst kam ihn Alicia mitten in der Nacht besuchen, und dann saß sie wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihm und sagte kein Wort. Er setzte sich auf und drehte sich so, daß er sie ansehen konnte.

"Licia, was ist los? Was machst Du hier?"

"Wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, was?" Alicia lächelte schief. "Ich wollte mit Dir reden."

"Und das hatte nicht bis morgen Zeit? Wenn Dich jemand gesehen hätte!"

"Genaugenommen hat mich auch jemand gesehen. Moody. Aber er hat mich einfach gehen lassen."

George schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. "Du bist verrückt."

'Erzähl mir was neues,' dachte Alicia. 'Nein, erzähl mir lieber, _warum_ ich so verrückte Dinge tue.'

"Also gut, Du wolltest mit mir reden. Lassen wir die Frage außen vor, wieso es unbedingt um diese Zeit sein muß." George betete, daß das, was er jetzt sagte, richtig war. "Du wolltest über uns reden, oder? Warum wir uns in letzter Zeit so... entfremdet haben."

Alicia war gelinde gesagt überrascht.

"Woher..." Volltreffer!

"Meinst Du, ich leide nicht darunter? Hör gut zu, Licia, ich werde das nur einmal sagen."

Er hoffte, daß das Licht des Zauberstabes nicht ausreichte, um zu erkennen, wie er rot wurde.

"Ich mag Dich, und ich halte diese Situation nicht aus. Wir schweigen uns nur noch an, und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso. Können wir nicht einfach weiterhin befreundet sein? Tun wir so, als wäre die vergangene Woche nie passiert. Inklusive dieses peinliche Quidditch-Spiel heute mittag." Er verzog das Gesicht, und Alicia mußte lachen.

Es war ein Kompromiß, mit dem sie sich anfreunden konnte. Aber:

"Ich werde das ebenfalls nur einmal sagen. Ich mag Dich auch sehr George. Und ich leide genauso unter der Situation wie Du. Ich will, daß es so bleibt wie früher. Vergessen wir diese Woche. Und das Spiel." Sie nickte. "Allerdings hast Du das letzte Mal dasselbe gesagt. Und Du hast erlebt, was dabei rausgekommen ist."

"Dann werden wir uns eben zusammenreißen. Komm her." Er streckte die Arme aus.

Alicia umarmte ihn vorsichtig, damit sie nirgends zu sehr draufdrückte, wo er Schmerzen hatte. Hastig löste sie sich wieder. Sie war etwas verlegen.

"Ich sollte gehen. Du mußt schlafen und ich auch. Bis morgen."

"Paß auf Dich auf," sagte George.

Alicia drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür, doch sie blieb an dem Stuhl hängen, der mit lautem Gepolter umfiel. Kaum hatte sie ihm wieder aufgestellt, da hörten sie beide im Nebenzimmer näherkommende Schritte. Alarmiert sahen sie sich an.

"Unter die Decke, schnell," sagte George.

"Was? Nein!" reagierte Alicia sofort.

"Komm unter diese Decke! Oder siehst Du hier ein anderes Versteck? Wenn Madam Pomfrey Dich hier sieht, sind wir beide dran," zischte George.

"Ich krieche nicht mit Dir unter eine Decke, George Weasley!" Was dachte er sich eigentlich?!

"Komm. In. Dieses. Bett." Wieso war sie so stur? Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Endlich sah Alicia das ein. Keine Sekunde zu früh schlüpfte sie zu George unter die Bettdecke. Er flüsterte gerade noch "Nox", dann öffnete sich die Tür.

George stellte sich schlafend, öffnete jedoch ein Auge einen Spalt weit. Er sah, wie Madam Pomfrey hereinkam, eine Laterne in der Hand. Sie leuchtete in die Ecken.

"Ich könnte schwören, ich hätte hier etwas gehört," murmelte sie. Sie schaute umher, sah jedoch nichts verdächtiges und ging gähnend zurück ins Nebenzimmer.

George atmete hörbar auf, und er spürte, wie Alicia neben ihm dasselbe tat. Jetzt, wo Madam Pomfrey wieder weg war, merkten sie beide, was sie eigentlich gerade taten. George durchfuhr ein Schauer, als er Alicias Körper fühlte, wegen der Größe des Bettes eng an seinen gepreßt. Auch in Alicia kribbelte es. Das war normal, oder? Sie lag schließlich nicht alle Tage mit einem Jungen im Bett. Ihr Kopf tauchte über der Decke auf. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes, der mittlerweile hervorgekommen war, blickte sie direkt in Georges glitzernde Augen.

"Das war knapp," flüsterte sie. "Ich gehe, bevor sie zurückkommt." Sie setzte ein Bein auf den Boden, doch George packte ihr Handgelenk.

"Kommt nicht in Frage! Du hast schon viel zu oft Glück gehabt und bist nicht erwischt worden. Einmal muß es schiefgehen. Du bleibst über Nacht hier." War das wirklich der einzige Grund? George versuchte zumindest, sich das einzureden.

Alicia überlegte. In gewissem Sinn hatte er recht. Sie war heute schon das zweite Mal knapp davongekommen. Eigentlich grenzte es fast schon an ein Wunder, so oft, wie sie zur Zeit unerlaubt im Schloß herumschlich. Und morgen früh würde es nicht mehr so sehr auffallen, wenn sie hier war.

"Gut," sagte sie langsam. "Aber ich warne Dich: Wehe, Du versuchst... irgendwas." Sie wußte zwar nicht genau was, aber es war schließlich immer noch George Weasley, bei dem sie hier im Bett lag.

George hielt drei Finger hoch und grinste. "Ehrenwort."

Alicia zog ihren Umhang aus und legte ihn auf den Stuhl. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, kehrte George den Rücken zu und kniff die Augen zusammen.

George zögerte einen Moment. Er streckte die Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus, traute sich aber nicht, sie zu berühren. Mit einem letzten Seufzer verlagerte er sein Gewicht ebenfalls so, daß er auf der Seite lag und möglichst wenig Schmerzen hatte. Er versuchte einzuschlafen.

~*~*~*~

George erwachte als erster am nächsten Morgen. Er öffnete die Augen und mußte sich erst einmal an den Anblick gewöhnen, der sich ihm bot. Normalerweise sah er beim Aufwachen höchstens Freds oder Lees Gesicht vor sich, aber nicht Alicias.

Sie hatten sich beide im Schlaf umgedreht und waren nun einander zugewandt. Georges Arm lag um Alicias Taille. Er errötete, als er es bemerkte und zog ihn langsam zurück.

Er konnte nicht umhin, sie zu beobachten. Sie sah friedlich aus, wie sie dort lag und schlief. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne hing quer über ihr Gesicht. Er hatte plötzlich dasselbe Gefühl, das er gehabt hatte, als er sie auf dem Weihnachtsball hereinkommen sah.

In ihr steckte immer noch das kleine Mädchen vom Bahnhof, aber sie war... reifer geworden, erwachsener. Warum hatte er nicht schon früher gemerkt, wie attraktiv sie war? Er verspürte auf einmal den Drang, sie zu berühren. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus, um ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen...

Alicia flog noch etwas schneller, aber der andere Jäger folgte ihr mit Leichtigkeit. Seit einer Ewigkeit versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln, aber er kam immer näher. Sie schienen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt zu sein, sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Seinen Arm sehen, der sich langsam vom Besen löste und sich ausstreckte, um ihr den Quaffel zu entreißen, den sie soweit es ging von ihm weg hielt. Das war jetzt genug. Sie packte den Arm und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich.

"Aah!" Alicia wachte urplötzlich auf. Einige Sekunden lang fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu orientieren, dann wußte sie wieder, wo sie war. Vor ihr lag George und hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht.

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Du so gemeingefährlich bist, hätte ich Dich heute nacht nicht hierbleiben lassen," erklärte er stöhnend. Sie mußte ihn getroffen haben.

"Oh George, das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht... Ich hab geträumt..."

Davon ihn zu schlagen? Er fragte sie.

"Red keinen Unsinn, natürlich nicht! Ich hab vom Quidditch geträumt und da war ein... Ach, das ist doch unwichtig. Bist Du verletzt?" Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das die dümmste Frage, die sie stellen konnte. Sie waren im _Krankenflügel_. Und zwar _weil_ George verletzt war.

"Seit ich gestern vom Besen gefallen bin. Nett, daß Du fragst," antwortete George zynisch. Er senkte seine Hand.

"Du blutest ja!" rief Alicia. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre lebhaften Träume. An Georges Wange war wohl eine Wunde von gestern wieder aufgeplatzt. "Gib mir Deinen Zauberstab. Ich bin zwar nicht so gut wie Madam Pomfrey, aber kleinere..."

"Es geht auch auf die altmodische Art, danke." Er kramte in einer Schublade des Nachttisches nach Taschentüchern und tupfte damit das Blut ab.

"Besser?" fragte er. Alicia brach in Gekicher aus. George guckte etwas dümmlich, was noch mehr Gelächter hervorrief. Ihm klebte noch ein Fetzen des Taschentuches im Gesicht, zusammen mit diesem Blick war es einfach göttlich.

"Du... Gesicht... Taschentuch... Stück..." prustete sie. "Hier." Sie tippte mit dem Finger darauf. Ihr Lachen erstarb.

Für eine Weile, die ihnen beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, bewegten sie sich nicht, Alicias Finger auf Georges Wange. Sie schluckte trocken. George war innerlich so angespannt, daß es ihn fast zerriß.

Alicia sah in Georges blaue Augen, die wie Saphire strahlten. Sie streichelte langsam und vorsichtig über seine Wange und sein Kinn. Um Gottes Willen, was tat sie da! Heute nacht hatte sie noch von Freundschaft geredet und jetzt? Sie sollte aufhören, bevor...

Als sie über eine Schramme strich, zuckte George zusammen, und Alicia zog sich sofort zurück.

"Nein, nicht... es... bleib..." flüsterte er heiser. Trotz aller Vernunft wollte er, daß sie ihn berührte, er sehnte sich danach. Er öffnete den Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, doch Alicias Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen. Er wagte es kaum zu atmen. Mit äußerster Vorsicht fuhr sie daran entlang, tastete über die feinen Linien, befühlte die Stelle, an der seine Unterlippe aufgeplatzt war.

George sah sie an. Er hatte ihre Augen noch nie so nahe vor sich gesehen. Sie waren tiefbraun, fast schwarz, und auch Alicias Anspannung spiegelte sich darin wieder. Zögerlich hob er die Hand und wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um seinen Zeigefinger. Die andere Hand kroch hinter ihren Rücken, sanft zog er sie näher.

Alicias Finger verließen ihn. In ihr kämpfte Gefühl gegen Verstand. Ihr Gefühl gewann. Langsam neigte sie den Kopf. George kam ihr entgegen, sie schlossen beide die Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und-

"Guten Morgen Lieblingsbruder!" Die Tür schwang auf.

Sofort rissen sich George und Alicia voneinander los. George drehte sich hastig um, damit man nicht sehen konnte, wie sein Kopf blitzartig die Farbe seines Haares annahm. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage wollte er Fred schlicht umbringen.

Alicia fiel fast aus dem Bett. Sie stand auf und zog in der Eile ihren Umhang linksherum an, ohne es zu bemerken.

"E...Entschuldigung," stotterte sie. "Ich... ich... Wir hätten nicht..." Was hatten sie getan! Sie hatten sich fast... Sie rannte an Fred vorbei - "Licia, was..." - und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

"Alicia!" rief ihr George hinterher. "Bleib hier!"

Fred starrte erstaunt von der Tür zum Bett und wieder zurück. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Jetzt erklär mir mal bitte, was das war..."


	8. Der Morgen

Anmerkungen: Tüdeldü. Immer noch nicht ganz fertig, aber ich bin kreativ zur Zeit. Momentan ist der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mich mit dem Posten etwas zurückhalte, die Tatsache, dass das hier noch nicht ganz fertig ist. Was soll ich denn acht Kapitel auf einmal veröffentlichen und dann Monate mit den letzten zwei auf mich warten lassen. Deswegen müsst Ihr halt wieder einmal mit nur einem Vorlieb nehmen. Und kann ich mal sagen, dass diese neue (für mich zumindest) QuickEdit Funktion ein Sch---dreck ist?

###

Kapitel 8: Der Morgen

"Das war Alicia."

"Ach nein, sag an, das wußte ich nicht," sagte Fred sarkastisch. "Ich meine, was tut Alicia in Deinem Bett? Was habt Ihr zwei gemacht?"

'Wir haben uns geküsst,' dachte George. 'Zumindest fast. Bis Du Idiot von einem Bruder alles vermasselt hast.'

"Sie kam mitten in der Nacht her, und wir dachten beide, es wäre besser, wenn sie hierbleibt."

"Ihr habt doch nicht..."

"Fred!"

"Nun ja, was ich gesehen habe, sah... eindeutig aus. Heißt das, es hat jetzt endlich klick gemacht?" George zog sich stöhnend das Kissen über den Kopf.

"Nein," drang es erstickt darunter hervor. Er schwankte noch immer, ob er wütend oder froh darüber sein sollte, daß Fred sie gestört hatte. Es war wundervoll gewesen, als Alicia ihn berührt hatte, ein Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Aber hatte er nicht gestern etwas von "nur Freunde" erzählt?

Ach, zum Teufel damit! Er mochte Alicia. So sehr, daß er im Moment an nichts anderes denken konnte. Sein sehnlichster Wunsch war, daß sie zurückkam, Fred rauswarf und genau da weitermachte, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Das Problem war, daß Alicia anscheinend nicht im geringsten genauso dachte. So wie sie reagiert hatte, war es für sie ein Fehler gewesen.

"Was machst Du jetzt?" fragte Fred.

"Weiß ich nicht," murmelte George in das Kissen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal mit ihr reden, weil er nicht aufstehen durfte.

"Kaum ist man wieder unter den Lebenden, muß man sich mit minderwertigeren Problemen rumschlagen, was?"

George gab den Versuch auf, sich selbst zu ersticken und kam unter seinem Kissen hervor.

"Du hast gut reden," sagte er säuerlich. "Du hast Angelina. Und Du gibst Dir Mühe, damit es jeder mitbekommt."

"Wovon redest Du?"

"Kurz vor dem Spiel, erinnerst Du Dich? Angelina kommt rein, und Ihr bringt mal wieder die übliche Wir-sind-ein-glückliches-Pärchen-Show. Das nervt!" Während er sprach, wurde er immer lauter. Fred sprang auf. Auch er steigerte merklich die Lautstärke.

"Komm mal wieder runter, George! Tu nicht so, als wären die anderen schuld, wenn Du das mit Alicia nicht auf die Reihe kriegst."

"Da ist nichts mit Alicia."

"Ja klar! Das sah aber vorhin ganz anders aus. Du hast mich gefragt, woran man merkt, ob man verliebt ist. Wie Du Dich in den letzten Tagen verhältst, daran. Entweder Du bist verliebt oder vollkommen durchgedreht!"

"Was ist denn hier los?" Madam Pomfrey war hereingekommen und funkelte sie beide zornig an, weil sie so einen Krach veranstalteten.

"Keine Angst, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Mit einem Kopfschütteln drehte sich Fred um und ging.

George verschränkte die Arme. Alicia war vor im davongerannt und er hatte sich mit seinem Bruder gestritten: Der Tag fing gut an.

###

Alicia rannte durch die Gänge und achtete nur halb darauf, wo sie eigentlich hinlief. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, sie hatte George beinahe geküßt. Oh, aber es war so schön gewesen... Was hatte _George_ sich dabei gedacht! Er konnte ihr doch nicht irgendetwas von "nur Freunde" erzählen und sich am nächsten Morgen auf so etwas einlassen! Es war seine Schuld!

Oder war es ihre Schuld? Hatte sie nicht selbst von Freundschaft gesprochen und etwas davon, die letzte Woche zu vergessen?

Zur Hölle damit. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an George und das, was eben passiert war. Sie sollte zurückgehen, Fred rauswerfen und da weitermachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Das Problem war, daß sie sich über Georges Gefühle nicht im Klaren war. Als Fred hereinkam, hatte er sich sofort abgewandt, als ob es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre. Als hätte man ihn bei etwas erwischt, was nicht hätte geschehen dürfen.

'Das hätte es auch nicht,' meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihr zu Wort, von der sie annahm, daß es ihre Vernunft war, die sie vorhin erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte.

'Halt die Klappe!' fuhr sie sie an.

"Hey, Alicia!" rief jemand hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum, halb in der Erwartung, George oder Fred zu sehen. Doch vor ihr stand Peter Jeffreys.

"Was machst Du hier?" fragte er. Alicia sah sich um. Ihr wurde jetzt erst bewußt, wo sie war. Sie war nicht dahin gelaufen, wo sie eigentlich hinwollte, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sie standen vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff, der von der Statue eines Ritters bewacht wurde.

"Falsche Abzweigung," murmelte sie.

"Geht es Dir gut?" Peter schaute besorgt. "Du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus. Und Du hast keine Schuhe an." Wäre Alicia zum Lachen gewesen, hätte sie es getan angesichts des verwirrten Blicks, den Peter auf ihre Füße warf. Sie überging die Bemerkung.

"Es geht mir gut," log sie. Beide starrten sich eine Weile an.

"Ich..." Alicia deutete hinter sich. "Ich geh dann mal... zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis dann." Sie drehte sich um.

"Warte mal!" rief Peter. Er kam ihr hinterher und stellte sich vor sie. "Übernächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade. Würdest Du... möchtest du mit mir hingehen? Wir könnten in die Drei Besen gehen, was trinken oder so." Eigentlich hatte sie keine große Lust dazu. Aber auf den zweiten Blick, warum nicht? Peter war in Ordnung, und vielleicht konnte sie so den Streß mit George vergessen.

"Ja," sagte sie. Gern." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Aber ich muß jetzt wirklich gehen. Schuhe anziehen."

"Gut." Auch Peter lächelte. "Wir sehen uns."

Alicia fand den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert," sagte die Fette Dame.

"Ich bin über Nacht geblieben," entgegnete Alicia, wollte aber keine weiteren Erklärungen abgeben und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Katie entdeckte sie als erste.

"Wo warst Du?" Alicia antwortete nicht, sie würde es ihnen später erzählen. Sie schlurfte in ihren Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Der Tag fing gut an.

###

Zugegeben, eine Stunde später sah alles schon viel besser aus. Sie hatte ausgiebig geduscht, frische Kleidung angezogen und Angelina und Katie, die neugierig und ungeduldig vor dem Badezimmer gewartet hatten, berichtet, was passiert war. Was heute morgen gelaufen war, ließ sie weg. Sie fand, das war eine Sache zwischen George und ihr. Sie glaubte nicht, daß George es jemandem erzählen würde, und sie hoffte inständig, daß Fred es auch nicht tat.

Mittlerweile war sie froh, daß er sie gestört hatte, denn sie wußte nicht, was sie sonst noch getan hätte. George wollte nur mit ihr befreundet sein, da war es besser, wenn sie solche Dinge in Zukunft unterließ.

Sie stieg die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und gesellte sich zu ihren beiden Zimmergenossinnen, die sich mit Fred unterhielten. Angelina zeigte Katie ein Loch in ihrem Umhang, Alicia nutzte die Gelegenheit, daß die zwei gerade beschäftigt waren, um Fred fragend anzusehen. Er verstand und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er hatte also niemandem etwas gesagt.

Am Frühstückstisch hatten sich bereits die meisten versammelt. Das Spiel vom Vortag war immer noch Thema Nummer eins. Ab und an kamen Leute aus anderen Häusern an den Tisch um sich danach zu erkundigen, wie es George ging.

"Wir sollten Schilder aufstellen: _George geht es gut:_" schlug Ron vor und biß in ein Butterhörnchen. Plötzlich fing Ginny, die Ron gegenübersaß, an zu lachen. Die anderen sahen sie an, dann Ron und stimmten ebenfalls mit ein.

"So gut war der Witz jetzt auch wieder nicht," sagte Ron verwirrt. Harry reichte ihm kichernd eine silberne Obstschale, damit er sie als Spiegel benutzen konnte. Quer über seine Stirn stand in leuchtend grünen Buchstaben das Wort _DOOF_ geschrieben.

"Haha, sehr witzig," kommentierte Ron, sah aber nicht wirklich böse aus.

"Unsere neueste Erfindung. Tut mir leid, Ron, aber das mußte sein. Zu Ehren von George," erklärte Fred. "Ich wollte sie _Freds Frühstückshörnchen_ nennen, aber George war aus unverständlichen Gründen nicht damit einverstanden. Keine Angst, die Wirkung läßt in einer Viertelstunde nach." Er aß ein Stück von seinem eigenen Hörnchen.

"Der Trick sie von echten zu unterscheiden ist, unsere haben einen kleinen roten Punkt genau... Oh nein."

_IDIOT_ flackerte auf Freds Stirn, und der gesamte Tisch brach in lautes Gelächter aus, Fred eingeschlossen.

###

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Fred auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Einer der Nachteile, naja, oder auch Vorteile, am Zwillingsdasein war, daß man dem anderen nie etwas nachtragen konnte. Wer war schon dem eigenen Spiegelbild lange böse?

Schon als er in das Zimmer kam, merkte er, daß es George genauso ging. Trotzdem sahen sie sich eine Weile gespielt böse an.

"Na, hast Du Dich beruhigt?" fragte Fred spitz.

"Ja. Und Du?" antwortete George gelassen.

"Denke schon." Sie grinsten sich an. Fred setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.

"Ich bin froh, daß es Dir wieder gut geht," flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

"Du hast was rotes auf der Stirn," bemerkte George, als sie sich wieder lösten.

"Die Frühstückshörnchen."

"Du Idiot, Du sollst sie doch nicht selber essen."

"Es war ein Versehen. Ich hab sie verwechselt."

"Soweit ich mich erinnere hast Du selbst den kleinen roten Punkt eingebaut." Sie schwiegen. Fred kratzte verlegen an der Bettdecke.

Du bist mir nicht mehr böse, daß ich Euch heute morgen gestört habe?" George sah aus, als müsse er kurz nachdenken.

"Nein. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, daß Du reingeplatzt bist. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre. Wir sind viel zu weit gegangen heute morgen." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hinter ihnen fiel mit einem Klicken die Tür ins Schloß. Seltsam, Fred hätte schwören können, daß er sie zugemacht hatte. George hatte nichts bemerkt, denn er fuhr fort:

"Alicia will nur mit mir befreundet sein, also ist es besser, wenn ich mich auf nichts anderes einlasse. Damit muß ich eben leben." Fred lächelte.

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Angelina und ich haben auch nicht geplant, mehr zu sein als Freunde. Bis zum Weihnachtsball. Da ist es irgendwie passiert. Alicia mag Dich sehr. Sie hat niemandem erzählt, was heute morgen hier passiert ist, noch nicht einmal Angelina oder Katie."

"Woher weißt Du das?"

Fred grinste. "Angelina könnte es nicht für sich behalten, wenn sie es wüßte."

George hatte sein Kissen wieder entdeckt und verschwand darunter. Fred kam nicht gegen seine Natur an, er boxte hinein und erntete ein dumpfes "Au!". George schlug mit dem Kissen nach ihm. Fred flüchtete. Er hatte Lee sowieso versprochen, mit ihm Schach zu spielen.

"Ist das normal?" fragte George, als er die Hand schon am Türknauf hatte.

"Was, Streß mit Mädchen?" George nickte. "Das ist normal, George. Man nennt es erwachsen werden." Das Kissen flog auf ihn zu, und Fred hüpfte aus der Tür. Er steckte seinen Kopf noch einmal hinein. "Allerdings glaube ich nicht, daß Du es jemals schaffen wirst, erwachsen zu werden." Als das zweite Kissen kam, floh er endgültig.


End file.
